<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Old Mill by IsaiaPola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145124">The Old Mill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola'>IsaiaPola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After 2x13, Birthday Sex, Camping, F/F, First Dates, First Time Together, TO characters coming back, TVD characters coming back, You decide what comes next, dark!josie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saying good night to Jade Josie couldn't sleep just yet. Her thoughts were taking her back to the vampire over and over again. So instead of sleeping Josie went back to the old mill to clear her head. Josie thought everyone there was asleep already, but she was wrong - Jade had similar sleeping problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Old Mill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! </p><p>This was just something I couldn't get out of my head so I wrote it down. I love sharing even small stories with you all.</p><p>Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Josie left the old mill she just couldn’t stop thinking about Jade. The vampire always made her feel a certain way. As a kid she just she admired her. Josie even remembered catching herself spying on the vampire. </p><p>Whether at lunch break or at breakfast. There was always something about Jade that made Josie want to look at her. Even now Jade still had the same affect on her. But now Josie knows that she not only admired the vampire, she was crushing on her.  </p><p>It wasn’t much of a surprise that she still felt this way when she looked at Jade. Of course the vampire didn’t age a day and Josie must admit, Jade looked stunning. A real natural beauty. Even more since she got her humanity back.</p><p>Josie was lying in her bed, next to Lizzie who was sleeping in her bed tonight. The brunette tried her best to also get some rest, but her thoughts kept going back to Jade. One glance at Lizzie revealed that she was fast asleep. </p><p>Who could blame her after the car crash she had and the surgery if you can call it that. Lizzie would need a few days to recover fully. </p><p>Josie wished she could do as her sister and find some rest of the night. But her mind was thinking otherwise. She needed to either do something about her sleeping problem or get up because lying in bed was really killing her.</p><p>After tossing and turning countless times Josie finally decided that sleeping was for sure not an option. She got up and looked around her dark room. A walk to the old mill could maybe clear her mind. </p><p>Even though the others were there including Jade, Josie wanted to go there. The old mill had become her safe space. Also the others were probably already asleep, Josie wouldn’t bother them.</p><p>Josie quietly took her jacket and phone before she left the room. She made sure to be extra quiet so she wouldn’t wake her sister. </p><p> </p><p>The night was calm and not too cold. Just the perfect weather to have a walk. After a while Josie finally got to the old mill. She looked around, trying to spot a chair. Entering the old mill of course wasn’t an option.</p><p>When Josie found what she was looking for she made herself comfortable and finally found a moment of calmness. Or at least that was what she thought.</p><p>“Josie.” someone called for afar. </p><p>The witch jumped up, her pulse running. She didn’t expected anyone to he here at this time. Josie looked around until she found the person calling her.</p><p>It was Jade. She was standing at the entrance, leaning against the door frame. What was she still doing up? Josie left hours ago.</p><p>“Jade, what are you doing? It’s late.” the witch walked over to the entrance. </p><p>The vampire raised an eyebrow. “I could be asking you the same.” good point, Josie thought.</p><p>Moments later Josie was standing only a few steps away from the vampire. </p><p>It was quiet for a moment and the two just looked at each other. Jade seemed relaxed. She crossed her arms as she was still waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Or are you here to make sure we won’t try to escape?” a sweet smile formed on the vampires lips. It almost sounded like she was joking. </p><p>Jose had to admit, it came off a bit weird that she was out of all places at the old mill. Jade couldn’t know that this was Josies spot. The witch looked away and blushed lightly.</p><p>“No, I couldn’t sleep so I came here. This is kind of my spot whenever I can’t sleep.” Josie admitted. </p><p>This made Jade laugh for a moment. And now Josie was unsure why the other girl would laugh at a statement like this. Was that funny? Josie wanted to know.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?” </p><p>The vampire stopped and once again a sweet smile appeared on her lips. “I’m sorry. It’s just that before I was sent to the prison world 10 years ago I used to do the same.”</p><p>What a coincidence, the witch thought.</p><p>Jade continued. “Whenever I felt sad or I needed to clear my hear or even when I just wanted to be by myself I came here. This place always calmed me down.”</p><p>The vampire looked around the place. “Funny because back in the days we used to throw monster parties here. One would think this was the last place you’d find peace. But I did.”</p><p>Josie nodded. She felt absolutely the same. </p><p>The two fell silent again. Jades eyes traveled back to the young witch in front of her. Once again she found herself smiling. It was almost ridiculous how the vampire couldn’t stop smiling when she was around Josie. </p><p>Ever since Jade met Josie again in the prison world she couldn’t stop thinking about the young witch.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep. That’s why I’m here.” Josie finally admitted. </p><p>Jade nodded, knowing exactly why the witch would choose this place over all the others around the school. </p><p>Josie fought an inner battle because she suddenly felt so nervous around the vampire. She was unsure if she should tell Jade why she couldn’t sleep. But maybe it was creepy to tell the girl you’re kind of crushing that you couldn’t sleep because of her. </p><p>What would Jade think of her? They met like two days ago, not to mention Jade tried killing her at least twice. And now Josie was crushing on her? </p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Jade titled her head to the side. Her eyes still on Josie, trying to figure our why the younger girl suddenly got so nervous. </p><p>Jade feared that it was because of what happened in the prison world. To be completely honest Jade was surprised that Josie would even talk to her. While Jades humanity was off she was a horrible person. </p><p>“I actually couldn’t sleep because I was thinking about you.” Josie finally gained enough strength to look at her crush. </p><p>Jade was uncertain how to interpret that statement. Was the other girl afraid of her because of what happened? Did she really scare the girl away? </p><p>“You have?” Jade asked unsure. She needed more details before she could actually act on what the girl said.</p><p>The witch nodded and a small smile appeared. “Yes. In-in a good way.” she added.</p><p>Josie could tell that Jade was a little confused. </p><p>Jades look changed within moments. The uncertain look disappeared and once more a sweet almost innocent smile formed on Jades lips.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about you too and I couldn’t sleep either.” </p><p>Josie couldn’t believe her ears. Was the vampire really telling her the same? </p><p> </p><p>Once the girls had enough time to process what they just admitted to one another they both sat down on the ground and talked. </p><p>Jade asked Josie a bunch of questions about the school and what had happened over the years she was gone. Now of course Josie couldn’t tell her everything in such a short time, but she did her best to tell the most important things. </p><p>After that Josie was interested in Jades time in the prison world. Sadly this wasn’t a very happy story. The vampire spend most of her time being killed and killing her friends and Kai. Nothing anyone could be proud of. </p><p>But Josie actually took it very well. After all the witch knew that Jade had her humanity shut down. No one could blame Jade for being a heartless being for the last years.</p><p>The girls started talking about dating. Jade didn’t have much experience in this field but she wanted to know more about Josie. So Josie talked.</p><p>The witch told Jade about her ex girlfriend Penelope and how things ended between them. Josie also mentioned her little crush on Hope and sooner or later Josie was at a point where she was about to tell Jade about her crush.</p><p>“So Hope was the first girl you had a crush on?” Jade was sitting cross legged with her back in the door frame.</p><p>Josie suddenly got really nervous again. She hated that because Jade could hear her heart beat and would notice that something was wrong.</p><p>“No.” the witch looked down, playing with a little stone she found.</p><p>Jade waited until the witch was ready to talk. Just a Josie assumed Jade heard her heart beat and she didn’t want to rush anything.</p><p>Minutes later Josie found enough confidence to talk again and looked up to meet Jades eyes.</p><p>“My first crush was when I was six.” Josie didn’t want to tell her just yet.</p><p>“Oh really, who was it? I was still around at that time.” Jade didn’t get it by now.</p><p>The witch took a deep breath before continuing. “She was older and a vampire. She was this super cool and beautiful girl who was friends with a witch. I used to spy on her at breakfast. I only talked to her once and it was amazing.”</p><p>Jade squeezed her eyes together. She was pretty sure she knew who Josie was talking about but she didn’t just want to assume anything. It would be very weird if Josie wasn’t talking about herself.</p><p>“But she was gone one day and I thought I would never see her again. Guess I was wrong.” Josie smiled shyly. This was more than enough hints. </p><p>By now Jade was sure the other girl was talking about her. </p><p>Jades usual smile grew bigger. Josie Saltzmann had a crush on her, in fact Jade was her first crush. </p><p>“You really had a crush on me?” </p><p>Josie nodded. </p><p>“And it could be that my crush is...back?” the witches voice was a little shaky.</p><p>Jades eyes shot wide open. Did Josie just admit she still or again had a crush on her? This was such a crazy day, Jade thought.</p><p>The vampire was in a loss of words. This was probably the first time in Jades life that she had a crush where she knew was feeling the same.</p><p>“Josie, the reason I couldn’t sleep earlier was you. Ever since I saw you in the prison world you were always on my mind. Even with my humanity shut off. I just can’t stop thinking about you.” </p><p>Now Josie was the one who didn’t know what to say. On all honesty Josie didn’t expect the vampire to say something even remotely close to what she just said. </p><p>“Really?” the brunette wanted to make sure she didn’t hear that wrong or was dreaming it.</p><p>Jade nodded. “Yes...and maybe if I’m out of here you and I could go on a date if you want?” </p><p>Josie scooped closer, sitting cross legged like Jade. Only inches away from the vampire. Josie reached for Jades hands. Since the older girl was trapped she couldn’t move past the entrance.</p><p>Jade took Josies hnad more than willingly. </p><p>“I would really like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Docks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everone! </p><p>I wasn't sure if I'd really make another chapter, but then @Angi commented and said that a date chapter would be nice so I did what I was asked to :) </p><p>Stay tuned and read the note at the end of this chapter.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day later Jade and the others were allowed back at school. Josie helped Jade to settle in with her new room. Lucky for the vampire she got paired up with her best friend Wendy in a room. </p><p>Jade just finished making her bed. She sat down and looked over her new room. It was so surreal that she was back in the real world. This reminded her that there was one thing she still needed to do.</p><p>“Josie.” Jade said soft.</p><p>The witch finished putting the school uniform in the closet and turned around to Jade.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Do you still want to go on that date I promised you?” the vampire wasn’t able to stop thinking about it ever since she mentioned it.</p><p>With a bright smile forming on Josies face she nodded. “Of course!” </p><p>This made Jade really happy. “Great! How about next week? I need to get really settled in and buy new stuff.”</p><p>“Next week works perfectly.” Josie said.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing Josie left and went to look for her sister. She really needed some help with the date. It’s been a while since Josie went on a date, the last one was with Landon and it was horrible. The witch wanted this one to be awesome.</p><p>Lizzie was in their room. Since she was told to take things slow the blonde didn’t have anything do to besides nothing.</p><p>“Lizzie!” Josie stormed into her room and jumped on her sisters bed.</p><p>Lizzie was taken by surprise. The twin had no idea why her sister was so excited.</p><p>“Geez Jo. What’s the matter?” the blonde scooped aside so her sister wouldn’t sit on her lap. </p><p>Lizzie could tell that Josie was in a very good mood. Her smile was so bright it was almost blinding the blonde. It must have been something very important.</p><p>“I’m going on a date with Jade next week!” Josie kept jumping on the bed like a little child.</p><p>Her smile didn’t seem to leave her lips for the next couple of days. This was so exciting for Josie. She was actually going on a date this her very first crush ever. Ever since Josie was a child she wanted to be with Jade, but that was never an option because she was just a child.</p><p>But now with Jade being in the prison world and back it was an opportunity she wouldn’t get a second time in life. Josie had to take it.  </p><p>Josie looked at her sister, waiting for her to say something. But her face was saying more than words. Lizzie didn’t look as thrilled as Josie wanted her.</p><p>“A date? With Jade? The Jade that tried to kill us?” Lizzie had a disgusted look on her face. </p><p>“You can’t hold her accountable for that. At this time she had her humanity shut down. It wasn’t really her. Also she helped safe you after I turned her switch back on.” Josie frowned. She really wanted her sister to be happy for her.</p><p>But Lizzie still didn’t seem too excited about it. After all Lizzie was just worried that Josie would get her heart crushed again. The brunette had a thing for people who keep hurting her. </p><p>“Jo, I’m also worried that she’ll hurt you. I know your dating record and it’s really bad. The people you date turn out to suck and I really want to prevent that from happening again.” Lizzie admitted.</p><p>Josie could see where Lizzie was coming from. But on the other hand what was Josie supposed to do? Not date at all because there was a possibility that she might get hurt? That was not an option for the young witch. </p><p>“I have to risk it. What else am I supposed to do?” Josie waited for an answer but of course Lizzie couldn’t give her one.</p><p>“I know you’re just trying to protect me. But I can’t keep to myself forever because someone might break my heart. If I never try I will never find out if it works out in the end.” the brunette added.</p><p>Lizzie nodded. </p><p>“Also, if you don’t want to help me out I can always go ask Hope.” Josie teased.</p><p>The other twin jumped up and took Josies hand. “No, no, no! I’m your sister and I’m happy to help you. You’re right, you can’t hide forever. You might as well go on that date.” Lizzie wanted to be a better sister.</p><p>By showing Josie that she trusts her with that date she really hoped to prove it at least a little bit. Also Lizzie wouldn’t forgive herself if her sister really did go to Hope instead of herself.</p><p>Josie thanked her sister countless times and hugged her. The two laid down in the bed and Josie started telling her sister about Jade. Lizzie wanted to get a closer picture of the girl before giving any advice. </p><p>The more Lizzie heard about the vampire the less she had a problem that her sister was going on a date with her. Only the ripper part was a little worrying, but everyone had their problems. </p><p>“So, I think we should go shopping tomorrow. You could use some new clothes and maybe we’ll find something good for the date.” Lizzie said determining.</p><p>Josie didn’t see a point in going shopping, but that was probably only an excuse for her sister to go shopping. The brunette had enough clothes and she was sure she didn’t need more. But she wasn’t complaining about the time she could spend with her sister.</p><p> </p><p>The following day the twins went to Mystic Falls. Before shopping they decided to get some coffee at the Mystic Grill. On their way out the met Jade and Wendy.</p><p>“Josie, Lizzie, hey! What are you guys doing here?” Jade greeted both with a light hug.</p><p>“We are shopping because Josie told me about your date.” Lizzie teased. She knew her sister would be annoyed but she couldn’t let go.</p><p>Josies eyes shot wide open and her face color changed form a normal color to fire red.</p><p>“Lizzie!” Josie punched her sister for actually saying that. Josie thought it was so embarrassing.</p><p>Jade actually thought it was very cute of them to go shopping. “Joz it’s fine. You don’t need to wear anything special. You can keep it casual.” </p><p>It took the brunette witch a good minute to regain a normal face color. The fact that she didn’t need fancy clothing helped her calm a lot faster.</p><p>“Anyway. What are you guys doing here?” Lizzie tried to shift the conversation.</p><p>Wendy and Jade looked at their bags they were already carrying. “Since we didn’t have any clothes we took the day off and tried to fill our closets.” Wendy said. </p><p>The twins almost forgot that Jade and Wendy weren’t around for the last 10 years. Even if they still had clothes they would probably want to wear something else. No one wanted to imagine how it must felt like coming back after such a long time.</p><p>“Great plan and we will stop bothering you guys. Since Josie doesn’t need fancy clothes for that date we can go look for me.” once again Lizzie managed to embarrass Josie. </p><p>The group said their goodbyes and parted ways. Wendy and Jade were already on their ways home. Now Josie had to sit though a shopping tour for Lizzie. At least she didn’t need to find something.</p><p> </p><p>The shopping tour was a success for Lizzie. She found quiet a lot that she liked. Not that the girl didn’t have enough clothes to wear, but her motto was more is more.</p><p>The next morning Lizzie and Josie were having breakfast with Hope. The tribrid was a little sad that she wasn’t invited yesterday. But Lizzie had told her that the two needed some sibling time.</p><p>“What were you guys doing yesterday anyway?” Hope asked while holding her coffee.</p><p>Josie was about to tell Hope, but Lizzie was faster. </p><p>“We went shopping. Josie has a date next week and we wanted to by her something nice. I ended up only buying stuff for myself.” the blonde said laughing.</p><p>The tribrid ignored most of what her friend just said. Only the date part was burned in her brain.</p><p>“A date? With whom?” Hope put down her coffee and leaned over the table to get closer to Josie.</p><p>Josie hated being in the spotlight, but now she had no way out. She had to tell Hope everything, thanks to her sometimes really annoying sister she had no other choise.</p><p>“With Jade. The vampire that was trapped in the prison world for 10 years. She and I kinda had a moment a few days ago and she asked me out.” </p><p>Hope made a squeezing sound. She was really excited for Josie. “That’s so cute! I really hope the date goes well.” </p><p> </p><p>The remaining week passed uneventful. Josie was at the old mill waiting for Jade. The vampire told her to wait there  for her. </p><p>Josie was getting more nervous every minute she waited for the other girl. She looked several times down on herself, checking that she looked good. The witch was wearing a nice yellow summer dress. </p><p>She hoped that the dress was casual enough. Last thing she wanted was to be overdressed for the date.</p><p>About 10 minuted later Jade finally arrived at the old mill. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late. I had to finish something.” Jade apologized. </p><p>Josie didn’t mind at all. She looked at Jade who was wearing some black pants, a dark green top and a leather jacket. In other words, Jade looked just perfect. Damn with leather jacket was making Josie feel a certain way.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Josie grinned. </p><p>Jade reached for Josie hand. “If you’re ready I would like to escort you to our date.” </p><p>Josie took the other girls hand more than willingly and followed her. The two were walking for a little and Josie figured out that they were going to the lake or rather the docks. </p><p>When they got closer to the docks Josie saw that Jade had prepared a little picnic for them. Josie was thrilled as she saw it. It was absolutely perfect and beautiful. She already knew the date would be great.</p><p>The two took a seat on either side of the dock. Josie looked at the picnic once more and was amazed. It was nothing special yet it was so much more special than anything she had seen before on a date.</p><p>“You like it?” Jade asked unsure.</p><p>“Do I like it? I love it.” the witch looked up at Jade with a sparkle in the eyes.</p><p>Jade let out a sigh of relief. She was really nervous and was afraid Josie might not like it. </p><p>“I was really afraid you wouldn’t like it because it wasn’t some fancy dinner or something.” the vampire admitted.</p><p>“Stop right there. I already told you I love it. This is way better than a fancy dinner. You already beat everyone who came before you with your picnic.” Josie wanted the other girl to understand that she was more than happy with her choice of the setting.</p><p>Also their timing was just perfect. The sun was about to go down. The sky was mixture of orange and rot. The water reflected the sun and was setting the mood.</p><p>Josie and Jade didn’t want to waist any of that nice food Jade had prepared so they started eating while chatting lightly. </p><p>“You know I was really nervous about the date. Without Lizzie I probably would’ve gone crazy.” Josie admitted. </p><p>But she had no time going on because Jade took her hand and stroked it softly. “The last thing you need to be about this is nervous. If anyone that it should be me. Because believe me, I was so damn nervous.” </p><p>Josie smiled at the touch. She looked up and asked Jade why of all people she was nervous about the date. Jade had an uneasy look on her face.</p><p>“Because of what happened in the prison world. I feel horrible for what I did. I tried to kill your dad, I tried to kill you. Never have I thought you would agree to go on a date with me.” Jade didn’t want to think back. </p><p>The time in the prison world was really bad. Not only was she trapped there with a psychopath she also had shut down her humanity and was a horrible person.</p><p>Now it was Josies time to stroke the other girls hand. She squeezed it lightly. “Don’t feel bad. You didn’t have your humanity on. Everything you did is not accountable, at least not for me. Without you my sister would probably be dead by now.” </p><p>The two looked at each other and Josie gave Jade a warming smile. Which made the vampire smile again. If there was one thing Josie absolutely loved about Jade it was her smile. It was compelling, every time Jade smiled Josie had the need to do it as well.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun was completely gone Jade had this crazy idea that the two should go swim in the lake. It was still summer and very hot, even though it was already night time. Josie wasn’t so sure about this idea.</p><p>She didn’t bring a swimsuit or a towel with her. This was a bit too spontaneous for her. But Jade was already up and stripping. </p><p>“You can stay here while I enjoy the water.” the vampire got rid of everything but her underwear. </p><p>She gave Josie one last wink before she jumped into the water.</p><p>Now Josie really wanted to join Jade. She got up and kicked off her shoes while keeping her eyes on the lake. Weird, the witch thought. Jade didn’t come back up yet.</p><p>Josie walked closer to the edge of the dock and looked at the lake. There was no movement, it scared Josie a little. Jade should be up by now. </p><p>“Jade?” the brunette didn’t know why Jade was still under water.</p><p>“Jade?” she said once more in a more worried tone. </p><p>Fearing that something happened to Jade Josie jumped into the water, with all her clothes still on. What if she hit her head and was now unconscious under water?</p><p>Josie dive deep, but she couldn’t see a thing under water. Moments later someone grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up. </p><p>Back in the surface Josie was able to see again. It was Jade who pulled her up. The vampire was perfectly fine. </p><p>“You scared me!” Josie half screamed. </p><p>Jade was laughing. “I’m a vampire, you didn’t need to worry about me.” </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you. I was afraid something happened.” Josie had still a concerned look on her face.</p><p>Soon Josie realized that they were very close. Jades arms were still around her waist and Josies hand were resting on Jades neck. The girls looked into each others eyes, not saying a single word.</p><p>The moment was magical, almost like in a movie. The water was reflecting the moonlight which made everything relatively bright. </p><p>Jade was wearing her typical bright smile on her face. Her eyes blue eyes were almost glowing or at least that was what Josie saw. The younger girl could get lost in Jades eyes. But right now there was something even more compelling, Jades lips.</p><p>Josies gaze wandered down to them, before she knew it their lips locked. </p><p>If Jade wasn’t already dead she would’ve have been after this amazing kiss. It didn’t last long, but long enough for both to be out of air.</p><p>They looked at each other and started giggling at the same time. Seconds later they leaned in for another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo ...</p><p>I've decided to let you guys decide what happens next or if something happens next. You can comment down below what you want to read next and I'll try to make it happen. This way I can make sure you guys only read what you want :)</p><p>I've got one or two ideas of myself, but I'd rather wait and see if someone suggests it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Camping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! <br/>Here is the next chapter :) @Ljp500 you wanted a camping date. I did the camping part...about the date, something didn't go as planned. Hope you like it anyway ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two decided to get out of the water because Josie still had all her clothes on and they were already soaking wet. She definitely needed them to dry before they left and she didn’t want to catch a cold. </p>
<p>“Can’t you just do a spell and dry them faster?” Jade asked as she got back on the dock.</p>
<p>Why didn’t Josie come of with this idea, she thought. “I could do that, but I need to siphon magic.” </p>
<p>Jade pointed at herself with a devilish smile. “You know you can always use me.” the vampire winked.</p>
<p>Josie liked this idea, she liked it very much indeed. The younger girl moved closer to Jade and pulled her closer. Within seconds their lips were locked. Sure Josie could just touch her and siphon some magic but this way it was more fun.</p>
<p>This was sure not what Jade meant by using her, but who was she to complain? </p>
<p>After siphoning enough magic Josie gave Jade one last peck before breaking the kiss and getting more space between them again. She used the siphoned magic to dry her clothes and hair.</p>
<p>“You want to stay a little longer before we go back?” Jade asked. </p>
<p>The other girl nodded and the two made themselves comfortable again. The night was still young, but on the other hand they had school in the morning so they shouldn’t stay out too long. Otherwise Alaric would complain and the last thing both wanted was for Alaric to get involved. </p>
<p>About half an hour later they decided to go back. Jade made sure that Josie would get to her room safe and escorted her. As they were walking back to school Josie took Jades hand an intertwined their fingers. </p>
<p>One thing was for sure, she wouldn’t let go of this person in the near future. </p>
<p>At the door Josie took a hold of Jades other hand and looked at her. The vampire was just as always smiling. </p>
<p>“I can’t tell you great this date was.” Josie admitted also smiling.</p>
<p>Jades smile grew even bigger, if that was possible. Her main goal was for Josie to have a good time and she was more than happy that she achieved that. </p>
<p>Jade liked over her lips before talking. “Me either. This was better than in my head and believe me I’ve went though this date several times over the last week.” </p>
<p>The witch couldn’t believe that she actually had a great time at a date. It felt like she haven’t in ages. Jade was an even better person than Josie thought. </p>
<p>“So, does this mean we will to that again?” Josie asked playfully. </p>
<p>She had no doubt that they would go on another date or several for that matter. But she liked it when Jade said it out loud. It made Josie feel cared for.</p>
<p>Jade nodded. “I would be offended if we wouldn’t.” </p>
<p>Both shared a smile. One thing that both, Jade and Josie really cherished about the other was that they didn’t need words to know what they felt.</p>
<p>“But it’s getting late and I’d hate for you not to get out of bed tomorrow.” Jade started. </p>
<p>Josie nodded, it was indeed already past her curfew. She was also already tired but on the other hand she didn’t want the night to end. </p>
<p>“You’re probably right.” Josie commented. </p>
<p>The vampire leaned in for a final goodnight kiss. “Goodnight Joz. I’ll see you in the morning. Thanks again for the date.” </p>
<p>Jade was already turning around but Josie grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss. This time is was more passionate. The witches hands moved to Jades neck and pulled her even closer. Forcing Jade to put her arms around Josie and hug her tight. </p>
<p>“You can go now. Goodnight.” Josie whispered as she let go for real this time. </p>
<p>Jade waved one last time at Josie before finally walking down the hall to her room. Josie watched Jade until she couldn’t see her anymore. After that she opened the door to her room and entered. </p>
<p>Josie closed her eyes and leaned against the door, letting out a sign of happiness. In her head she was thinking about the date and the kisses the two had shared. Josie could feel the butterflies in her stomach.</p>
<p>Now it was time for Josie to hit the sheets and get some rest. But she made that plan without knowing what was coming next. When Jose opened her eyes she let out a quick cry. </p>
<p>“What are you guys doing here?” Josie found her sister and Hope were sitting on Lizzies bed. </p>
<p>The two nearly gave Josie a heart attack. This was the last thing Josie wanted right now. She just wanted to go to sleep and let the night end well. Now she had her best friend and sister sitting here, probably wanting to know how the date went.</p>
<p>“Excuse me? I’m living here too!” Lizzie said pretending to be bothered. </p>
<p>Josie walked closer to her sisters bed and just shook her head. She knew what was about to come next and she tried to prepare herself mentally.</p>
<p>“Anyway.” Hope said. “How was the date? Where did you go? What did you do? Did you kiss?” </p>
<p>Too many questions at once, Josie thought. She turned around and let herself fall onto Lizzies bed between the girls. Josie covered her face with her hands. There was no coming out of this, was it? </p>
<p>She let out a long breath before finally taking her hands away, looking between her sister and Hope.</p>
<p>“The date was good, better than good.” Josie looked at Hope.</p>
<p>Lizzie and Hope nodded, but still wanted to know more. Hope asked her unanswered questions again. </p>
<p>“We went to the docks and had a romantic picnic. After we ate Jade and I took a dive in the lake and kissed, like a lot.” Josie covered her face with her hands again. </p>
<p>She was a little embarrassed for talking about it. Josie wasn’t used to spilling the details and giving reports. Josie heard Lizzie and Hope giggle like two children at the information they just received. </p>
<p>These two were sometimes really impossible. As if they were never on a date. Or maybe it was because it was Josie who was on a date. But Josie really shouldn’t complain. The last two times she dated her sister didn’t want to hear a thing.</p>
<p>Back when Josie dated Penelope Lizzie practically ignored the fact that Josie was even with someone. Every time Josie wanted to share something Lizzie just told her that she didn’t even want to hear her girlfriends name.</p>
<p>With Landon it was a bit better but still not good. Lizzie was glad that Josie was finally over Penelope but she never wanted to hear too much about anything. Not that Josie and Landon dated long enough for it to be much to tell. </p>
<p>But it still sucked that Josie could never express how she felt in the past. Maybe this was one of the reasons she was so uncomfortable talking about it now. The brunette wasn’t used to Lizzie actually caring.</p>
<p>“Does this mean you two will see each other again?” Lizzie asked.</p>
<p>Josie uncovered her face and threw a questioning glare at her sister.</p>
<p>“You know we go to the same school, right? I will see her no matter what.” Josie laughed. </p>
<p>Lizzie groaned annoyed and punched Josie. “You idiot, you know what I mean.” </p>
<p>Of course Josie knew what her sister meant, but she wanted to loosen up the conversation because Josie still didn’t feel too comfortable talking about everything.</p>
<p>“Yes we will see each other again. I really do like her.” </p>
<p>Hope and Lizzie had both a warm smile on their faces. If there was one thing both wanted really bad, was for Josie to finally be happy. Neither of the girls have seen Josie in such a good mood in a long time. </p>
<p>Even if Josie was acting annoyed and everything. Lizzie and Hope could see though it. Josie was happy and she didn’t even try to hide it. That was something not many people were able to do. Jade must have been a very special person.</p>
<p>“Okay enough now. I’m really tired. Can I go to bed now?” with that being said Josie got up. </p>
<p>She didn’t need them to answer. It wasn’t really a question to her. The clock revealed that it was already past midnight. Time for Josie to finally hit the sheets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Jade and Josie met at breakfast. Jade was super excited to see Josie again. But she looked way more tired than expected. Jade figured Josie was probably kept up a little longer after their date.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, you were also interrogated after the date?” Jade giggled.</p>
<p>Josie nodded tired. She didn’t want to speak, she didn’t want to move, she didn’t even want to breath because she was so tired. But being with Jade made the situation a bit easier.</p>
<p>“You too?” the witch asked.</p>
<p>Jade nodded. “Wendy wanted to know everything. She couldn’t stop asking about you. She didn’t stop until I told her literally everything.” </p>
<p>The girls shared a laugh. Even though it was a little annoying that they weren’t given air to breath by their friends, she actually didn’t mind. It was just an unusual situation to be in. But people would eventually stop asking to many questions.</p>
<p>“Anyway, how do you feel about camping?” Jade asked excited. She looked at Josie and gave her a smile.</p>
<p>The younger girl smiled. “I love it. My parents used to take Lizzie and I camping once a year. Mom was never really a bit fan, but Dad loved it and it was really nice getting to spend some time with the family.” </p>
<p>The Saltzman/Forbes camping trips have been always a highlight for Josie. This was way back before Hope joined the family. Way back before Caroline went away to look for a cure for the merge. </p>
<p>Josie actually missed their trips. With the school becoming more popular in the supernatural world it was almost impossible for Alaric to get more than one day off.</p>
<p>“Why are you asking?” </p>
<p>“Because I thought about kidnapping you for another date. You, me, next weekend? What do you say?” Jade suggested.</p>
<p>Josie didn’t even need to think about it. Camping with Jade? Hell yes! The idea of being alone with Jade for an entire weekend, sleeping in the same tent, s’mores at a campfire, cuddling and a cozy tent. There was no a fiber in Josie that would want to pass this opportunity.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? Now could I say no? I’m already loving the idea.” Josie was suddenly very awake. Her mind was already traveling to their next date. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the day went on Jade and Josie parted. They had different classes and Jade needed to meet up with Alaric later. Since she was still not comfortable around blood she needed to train almost everyday with him.</p>
<p>While Josie only had a few classes today. After class Josie went to her room to spend some time with her sister. Lizzie was still not allowed to any class since her wound was still healing. So Josie did her best to keep her company. </p>
<p>But Josie did one big mistake. She told her sister about her and Jade going camping. Lizzie kind of invited herself and Hope to tag along. Somehow Lizzie overheard that this was supposed to be a date or she simply didn’t care.</p>
<p>“Lizzie...Jade and I-” Josie tried to tell her sister that she and Jade wanted to be alone, but Lizzie cut her off.</p>
<p>“This will be a really good girls trip. You know how important that is after what we’ve been through.” Lizzie just didn’t stop talking. </p>
<p>If there was one thing you couldn’t prevent was Lizzie from doing something when she formed an idea in her mind. Great, Josies date now turned out to become an unwanted girls trip. She didn’t know what to tell Jade about it. </p>
<p>What would she think? Not only were they going camping with her sister but also with Hope. Sure Hope was Josies best friend by now, but Jade knew that Josie used to have a massive crush on her. Nothing to be worried about now, but Josie didn’t know Jade well enough to know if it would bother her or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day Josie met up with Jade to tell her the news. Josie really didn’t want to do this, but she had to. Rather sooner than later. After Jades classes and training with Alaric she finally was free for the day. The two met in a library to talk in private.  </p>
<p>Josie feared that Jade wouldn’t take the news good and maybe even be pissed how the events turned out. After all their perfect date weekend was now ruined and invaded.</p>
<p>“What was it you wanted to talk about so bad?” Jade was a little concerned because Josie made it sound like something really bad happened.</p>
<p>Josie sat across from Jade at a table. She leaned back in her chair and massaged her temples. “I told Lizzie about our camping trip and she kind of invited herself and Hope. I tried talking to her, but she wouldn’t listen. Please don’t be mad.” </p>
<p>Jade raised an eyebrow and fell silent. The witch didn’t know how to read it. Usually Josie felt safe enough to say she knew what was going on in Jades mind, but now she was clueless. </p>
<p>After a few silent moments Jade started laughing. “That was everything?” the vampire asked.</p>
<p>Josie wasn’t sure what exactly the other girl meant. Did Jade expect more? The expression on Josies face was enough answer for Jade.</p>
<p>“You got me worried, you know. I thought something happened. So you’re this worked up because your sister and Hope are joining us?” Jade thought it was really funny.</p>
<p>When Josie told her they needed to talk Jade thought about all kinds of things. Like actual problems. Jade already thought something happened to Josie or Lizzie. But this was very funny.</p>
<p>Josie on the other hand was surprised that Jade took it so well. She didn’t even seem to have a problem that her friends were joining on the camping trip.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have a problem with our date being crushed?” the younger girl just wanted to make sure they were on the same page.</p>
<p>Jade shook her head. “Not at all. I mean, I would’ve preferred being alone with you. But it doesn’t bother me. We are still going to have a great time and see it this way, I can finally meet your sister and Hope properly.” </p>
<p>Jade did take this well. Even better than Josie in fact. It gave the brunette definitely a better feeling to know Jade didn’t have a problem with the other girls. One more sign that Jade was awesome. </p>
<p>But as much as Jade was okay with the new situation, Josie was still a little unsure about it. The vampire saw that and got up. She walked around the table to Josie and pulled the chair away from the table Josie was sitting on. Jade turned the chair to her so she could face Josie.</p>
<p>Jade grabbed Josie face and gave her several pecks, trying to kiss all of Josies concerns and doubts away. </p>
<p>“As long as I get to spend time with you I really don’t care who joins us. Besides, they won’t share a tent with us so we still get some time alone.” Jade winked at the last part.</p>
<p>The vampire was right and slowly Josie understood that as well. The more she thought about it the more she could get behind the new plan. No matter what neither Jade nor Josie would let anyone ruin their time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday came along rather quick. The passing week was uneventful. Josie and Jade spent almost everyday together, just walking around the school ground and talking. They still haven’t put a label on their relationship but that was fine with them.</p>
<p>There was no need to rush. They made each other happy and that was everything the two asked for. By now probably everyone knew that something was going on between Jade and Josie. But luckily no one dared to ask either of them. </p>
<p>Jade and Josie prepared everything they would be needing for the trip. Jade made sure to get her ration of blood beforehand. It should be enough to get over the weekend if nothing major happened.  Josie picked up Jade from her room and the two walked together to the entrance of the school where they would be meeting Lizzie and Hope. </p>
<p>But to Jade and Josies surprise not only Lizzie and Hope were waiting for them. MG, Kaleb, Rafael and even Landon were there as well. They all had packed bags and there was a big cooler. What the hell was going on? </p>
<p>Josie feared that her sister did something she would be really mad about in a little. She was already annoyed, she wanted answers. Josie let go of Jades hand and stormed to her sister.</p>
<p>The brunette grabbed Lizzie on her arm and dragged her away from the rest. </p>
<p>“What the hell Lizzie?” even Lizzie noticed that her sister was furious. </p>
<p>Lizzie looked away. She didn’t want to look her sister in the eyes, she was afraid Josie might burn her on the spot. </p>
<p>“Uhm...Hope told Frodo about the trip and somehow now the whole super squad is in on it.” Lizzie started. She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling sorry for how everything turned out.</p>
<p>“What?! You didn’t feel the need to maybe tell me all of this?” Josie was so angry at her sister.</p>
<p>Over the past week Josie slowly started to get comfortable with Lizzie and Hope tagging along, but now it was the whole super squad. This was something completely different. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I knew you would freak out and I couldn’t stop the others so I thought it would be-” </p>
<p>“It would be what? Better to let me walk in on this?” Josie cut off her sister.</p>
<p>Lucky for Lizzie Jade saw and also heard Josie almost biting Lizzies head off and stepped between them. “Joz it’s okay, calm down.” </p>
<p>Josies head shot in Jades direction. How was she so calm about this, the brunette thougt. Jade didn’t seem to have a problem at all. </p>
<p>“Calm down? How?” Josie was still full of anger but she didn’t want to let it all out on Jade. She wasn’t the one doing something wrong.</p>
<p>Jade shrugged. “It is what it is now. We might as well make the best out of it.” </p>
<p>The vampire was rubbing Josies arm, hoping she would finally calm down a little. Jade didn’t want Josie to ruin the mood for everyone else. Sure it sucked that now everyone was tagging along, but being like this would make the rest feel bad.</p>
<p>“Yeah, listen to your girlfriend.” Lizzie said funny.</p>
<p>Josie shot a death glare at her sister. Lizzie apologized and covered her mouth with her hands.</p>
<p>Jade was still rubbing Josies arm. “Come on Joz. What’s the big difference if we upgraded from four to eight people?” </p>
<p>The siphon witch seemed to calm down after a few moments. She was still pissed at her sister, but Jade did make some good points. Their date weekend was already invaded and wouldn’t change much with the guys around.</p>
<p>Josie groaned. “Fine. You’re right. It doesn’t make a big difference now.” </p>
<p>Lizzie let out a sign of relieve. She was so happy to have Jade around now. Otherwise Josie probably would have killed Lizzie by now. </p>
<p>“Would it be okay if I ask Wendy to join us too? I mean all of your friends are coming.” Jade suggested. </p>
<p>Funny but Josie didn’t mind Wendy at all. She knew how important Wendy was to Jade and like Jade said they were already eight people. One more wouldn’t be a problem. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a little delay and way more people than originally thought the trip was finally about to start. While everyone waited for Wendy to come Lizzie went to her father and got the keys for the schools van. The boys loaded everything on the van minutes later. </p>
<p>Just when they finished packing everything up Wendy arrived and they finally loaded her stuff as well. Now everyone was getting on the van, Hope was driving. The place where the group wanted to camp was a little bit away. </p>
<p>The ride was about an hour long deep into the forest. After that they still had to walk for about 20 minutes even further into the woods. Group unloaded the van and took off into the woods. </p>
<p>It was really funny how a group of teenagers drove into the woods with no cell service and planned on spending the weekend there on their own. Kinda sounded like the start of a horror movie, but this group was very different. With three vampires, three witches, a werewolf and a tribrid no one had to be afraid that something might happen.</p>
<p>At her respective campsite everyone started setting up their tents. MG and Kaleb would be sleeping together. Landon and Hope would be sharing one. Lizzie offered to share a tent with Wendy so she wouldn’t have to sleep in one alone. The twin probably only offered because she still felt bad for ruining the trip.</p>
<p>Raf told the rest of the group we wanted to sleep alone. He still wasn’t comfortable being near someone else why sleeping other than Landon. Since Landon wouldn’t miss an opportunity to sleep with Hope Raf was staying alone. </p>
<p>After every last tent was up Rafael and Landon went into the woods to get some firewood for the night. MG and Kaleb build a fireplace in the middle of their camp while the girls just hung around. Josie had to admit, it was an advantage to have all the boys with them.</p>
<p>Josie and Jade were sitting next to each other, holding hands while talking to the other girls. Wendy was surprisingly cool with the other girls. At least one less problem.</p>
<p>The two vampire boys went to the cooler and each pulled out a bloodbag. Jade stiffened and Josie noticed immediately. Her attention shifted to Jade. Josie was trying to figure out where she was looking at. </p>
<p>Moments later Josie saw the bloodbags the boys were currently opening. Her gaze wondered back to Jade who was not looking good. The vampire was looking rather frightened at the boys. This was the last thing Josie wanted. </p>
<p>“Hey, are you okay?” Josie whispered to Jade with a concerned look.</p>
<p>Jade slowly nodded. She didn’t want to loose control now, not with all the non vampires around, especially not with Josie around. But it was very hard for Jade. She watched as the vampires drank the blood. The veins under her eyes were now showing.</p>
<p>Josie touched Jades cheek while still holding her with her other hand. “Jade, it’s okay.” </p>
<p>Now the rest of the group notices as well. Not everyone knew about Jades little ripper problem. The vampire boys didn’t know. Wendy, Josie, Lizzie and thanks to Alaric Hope knew about it. Wendy scooped a way from Jade. She have lived for the last 10 years with her, Jade usually couldn’t keep it together. </p>
<p>Wendy feared that here in the real world it could end bad for them. </p>
<p>But Josie was trying her best to get though to Jade. She continued stroking the vamipres cheek and talking to her. Josie had to admit, she never was in a situation like this and she didn’t know how to handle it well but she did everything she could.</p>
<p>“Jade, look at me.” the siphon with tried turning Jades face to her, but it was rather hard.</p>
<p>“Look at me Jade. You’re stronger than this.” Josie said and tried harder.</p>
<p>Now Lizzie and Hope was a little uneasy too. If anything happened they would be able to react on it, but they still were afraid something bad could happen. Someone would probably get hurt.</p>
<p>Luckily Jade gave in and looked at Josie. Her breath was very short, the veins under her eyes were still visible. She was afraid Josie might run if she saw her like that again. But to Jades surprise Josie stayed calm and looked her in the eyes.</p>
<p>Josie could tell that Jade was really afraid. She knew Jade didn’t want to hurt anyone and probably tried her best right now to keep her body under control. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. You’re stronger you can do this.” Josie repeated a few times. </p>
<p>It worked, Jade wasn’t as stiff as she was moments ago. Her breath was not as rapid as it was and even the veins under her eyes were fading. Jade closed her eyes and took a some deep breaths. While Josie was still stroking her and assuring her nothing will happen.</p>
<p>Minutes later everyone started relaxing a little. Wendy was impressed by Josie. For the first time ever she witnessed someone calm down Jade. Normally Jade couldn’t stop until she drained someone of their blood.</p>
<p>For Jade this was very hard. It took all her willpower not to give in. She was really exhausted by this. She dropped her head on Josies shoulder and enjoyed the calm touches of the witches hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Jade whispered to Josie. </p>
<p>Even though the vampire boys didn’t know what exactly was the problem they’ve decided to choke their bloodbags down and make sure to throw them away somewhere far away enough for Jade not to smell them anymore.</p>
<p>After good 10 minutes Jade still didn’t raise her head. She was still leaning on Josie, not burring her head in neck. The witch noticed that Jade was exhausted for this. </p>
<p>“Do you want a bad of your own?” Josie asked carefully. </p>
<p>Jade head shot up and she looked at Josie in disbelieve. The vampire would be lying if she said she couldn’t use some blood right now. After the inner battle she felt drained and some blood would probably do wonders. </p>
<p>But at the same time she was afraid she couldn’t stop after one bag. She didn’t want to imagine what would happen if her hunger would consume her. How many people she could hurt. </p>
<p>“It’s safe. You don’t have to worry so much. We’re three strong witches and a tribrid. Even if you couldn’t stop or something worse happens we could have it under control.” Josie spoke soft.</p>
<p>She saw how much Jade needed the blood right now. It would be torture of the vampire to stay not to drink any. They had three days ahead of them. </p>
<p>Jade wasn’t sure what to say. She was so glad to be with Josie. Even without words the witch knew what Jade was struggling with. Without say anything Jade just nodded. </p>
<p>“Kaleb can you give me a bloodbag?” Josie asked.</p>
<p>The vampire nodded and went to the cooler. He took a bloodbag and walked over to the girls. </p>
<p>“There you go.” Kaleb handed it to Jade and walked back.</p>
<p>Jade looked at the bloodbag. Her heart started racing again. Now she was starting to second guess herself. Her thoughts were making her crazy.</p>
<p>“What if I can’t stop?” Jade looked at Josie, her hands shaking. </p>
<p>Once again Jade was glad to have Josie by her side. She assured her again that everything will be fine and that she should trust in herself. With that being said Jade gave it a try and opened the bag. She put her lips on it and started drinking. </p>
<p>Jade drank a little fast, so Josie told her to slow down a bit and it worked in the end. Wendy was still amazed by the affect Josie had on Jade. The vampire was so much stronger with Josie by her side it was almost unbelievable. </p>
<p>Wendy never saw control herself while being around blood let alone drink a bloodbag this slow. Josie was for sure the right fit for Jade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later at night the group was finally all together again and sitting around the campfire. The super squad was telling stories about malivore and everything that happened to them last past year. They tried to tell them as much as they could to make Jade and Wendy feel more included. </p>
<p>Josie was cuddled up in Jades arm while listening to her friends talk. Jade was feeling a lot better after drinking some blood earlier. She also was surprised how well it went considering she was still at the beginning of her training.</p>
<p>“What did you guys do the last 10 years? No one really told us anything.” MG looked between Jade and Wendy. It was true, only the girls in the group knew about what had happen in the prison world. </p>
<p>MG wasn’t prepared to hear what Jade and Wendy went though the last 10 years.</p>
<p>“Let me see.” Jade started. She decided it would be best to leave out a lot of details because it was a little brutal after all.</p>
<p>“As you probably know we were trapped with Josie and Lizzie uncle Kai. We started playing a little game over the last 10 years. You can think of it as the supernatural hunger games.” the way Jade made it sound it didn’t seem as horrible as it actually was.</p>
<p>Rafael looked a little confused. “Like actually killing each other?” </p>
<p>Wendy nodded. “Yes, it was a fun little game. It kept us busy. But trust me when I tell you being drained of all your blood is not a funny feeling.” </p>
<p>The witch was referring to Jade. Back when her humanity was shut down she was a really cruel person. Not that she didn’t love Wendy as a friend, but she didn’t care if she killed her because she was going to get up again anyway.</p>
<p>Everyone went silent. Apparently only Jade and Wendy thought it was funny. But that was okay. None of them had to live with Kai and be trapped for 10 years in a prison world. How could they understand? No one could blame them.</p>
<p>To loosen up the situation Lizzie jumped up and went over to the cooler. The pulled out some chocolate. “Who wants some s’mores?” the witch asked.</p>
<p>Not one person said no to that. S’mores were the highlight to every camping trip. Her plan to safe the situation did worked. Lizzie walked around giving everyone what they needed and went back to her seat.</p>
<p>Josie and Jade were fooling around while making their s’mores. Jade tried to make Josies marshmallow fall into the flames but ended up making hers fall. Now she was sad because she had to wait longer and Josie was already about to eat hers.</p>
<p>The vampire looked at Josie with the biggest pussy eyes ever.</p>
<p>“What is it you want, vampire?” Josie said in a funny accent. Josie knew exactly what Jade wanted but she wasn’t ready to share her s’more with her.</p>
<p>“Can I have a bite? You know my marshmallow somehow fell into the flames and now I have to wait longer.” Jade said innocent.</p>
<p>Josie burst out in laughter. She couldn’t believe how cute this girl could be sometimes. But she still wasn’t ready to share.</p>
<p>“It fell somehow? That’s what you’re gonna call it?” Josie was still laughing.</p>
<p>Jade wouldn’t give up just yet. It was s’more they were talking about. The vampire hugged Josie and gave her several kisses on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Josie please. I’m gonna starve to death. Only one bite and I promise not to bother you again.” </p>
<p>How could anyone say no to her? Jade was being the sweetest in the world. Josie couldn’t keep up much longer and gave in. “Okay fine, but only one bite.” the witch carefully held her s’more closer to Jade.</p>
<p>Jade took a little bite and moaned lightly. “You are the best.” the vampire said with a full mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little later on the group started to thin out. Most of them went to sleep because they had a few things planned for tomorrow. Hope and Landon said they weren’t tired yet and took a walk though the woods. </p>
<p>Only Josie and Jade were now left at the fire. By now both there well fed with s’mores and also pretty tired. But decided to stay up a little bit longer because they had not a single minute alone.</p>
<p>“How did you like the trip so far? I know it’s not like we planned it, but I still hope you have a good time.” Josie cuddled up in Jades arm again. She yawned.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to keep asking me. I already told you as long as I’m with you everything’s fine. Besides I like your friends.” Jade kissed Josies head.</p>
<p>Josie was really relieved to hear that Jade was enjoying the trip. They hadn’t had the best start but at last the evening and the night went good. Josie yawned again.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay you’re way to tired to stay up any longer. I think we’re gonna get you to bed now.” Jade giggled.</p>
<p>The witch wanted to protest, but she was indeed very tired. No matter how much she wanted to stay up longer and spend some more time talking to Jade. The idea of falling asleep in Jades arms sounded way better at the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo I think the next chapter will be about the camping trip as well. Not sure what they are going to do, if you have any suggestions leave me a comment. Also tell me what you want to see after the camping trip ;)</p>
<p>Lots of love - Izzy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. She's not my girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is part two of the camping weekend. Hope you like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Josie was woken up by the sunlight that was coming through the tent. It was starting to get hotter in the tent every minute the sun was up. Josie yawned tiredly and wanted to stretch herself but then realized that someone was still holding her.</p>
<p>She looked behind her and found a still sleeping vampire. Josie wanted to turn around but Jade was holding her so tightly it was almost impossible. The witch took a moment to appreciate how peaceful Jade looked.</p>
<p>Josie reached for her phone and looked at the time. It was 7, still very early. Josie thought about trying to go back to sleep, but she was getting so hot it was almost bothering her. So Josie did her best to get out of Jades arms with out waking her up.</p>
<p>She carefully exited the tent and was exposed to the sun. It was already so bright and shining. When Josies eyes got used to the sun she saw Wendy who was sitting outside of her tent in a camping chair.</p>
<p>“Morning.” Wendy said.</p>
<p>Josie smiled at Wendy and joined her with another camping chair. This was the first time Josie had a moment alone with Wendy. The two never really talked to each other. </p>
<p>“Why are you up so early?” Josie took off her hoodie she was wearing. It was getting too hot and the last thing Josie wanted now was to get all sweaty. </p>
<p>“I’m used to get up early. When you have three people trying to kill you everyday you get used to it.” the older witch admitted. </p>
<p>Funny she’s saying that. Because Jade doesn’t seem to be getting up anytime soon. The vampire was sleeping safe and sound.</p>
<p>“Jade’s still asleep I assume.” Wendy looked at Josie and Jades tent before looking back at the siphon witch.</p>
<p>Josie nodded in response. </p>
<p>“She probably won’t be up until noon. She likes to sleep in. Thought you might needed to know that now that you two are...dating?” the older witch wasn’t sure what Jade and Josie were.</p>
<p>In all honesty not even Josie could answer that question. They were pretty much acting like a couple already, but neither Jade nor Josie addressed it. Josie for her part decided to just be with Jade, no matter if they were labeling it or not. </p>
<p>She figured Jade would talk to her when she was ready. The last ting Josie wanted was the vampire to feel pressured or forced into something she wasn’t comfortable with.</p>
<p>“I would call it dating for now.” Josie finally answered Wendy question.</p>
<p>“Whatever you are it’s good. In all the time I’ve known Jade I never saw her as happy as she is with you. She looks so carefree and comfortable around you. Just like yesterday when she was struggling to keep it together.” Wendy started.</p>
<p>Josie thought about what Wendy was talking about. It was in fact a struggle for Jade. The witch still didn’t know how she was able to help Jade control herself.</p>
<p>“Ever since Jade found out she was a ripper, she never ever stopped herself when she saw blood. To her defense she had her humanity turned off, but still. Even when she weren’t playing game she killed Diego and I quiet a lot of times.” the witch went on talking.</p>
<p>Josie just nodded and took the information in. She didn’t want to imagine how hard it must have been for everyone back in the prison world. </p>
<p>“But anyway.” Wendy shrugged. “She’s fine now and you are being very good for her. Please keep doing that.” </p>
<p>The younger witch couldn’t explain why but every time someone said something nice about her and Jade it made her feel good. This was the first relationship that seemed to be going great. Lizzie wasn’t against it and now that Josie knew that Jades best friend was okay with them too made it even better.</p>
<p>“I will do my best. Trust me I’ve been though enough bad relationships. I can tell you this time is different.” Josie looked at her tent and smiled. “Jade is making me happy in so many ways.” </p>
<p>As their chat went on another tent opened. Their attention was taken to the tent. It was Hope who came out. Even thought the tribrid still looked very tired she already had a bright smile on her face. Hope was rubbing her eyes as she walked to the witches and took a seat for herself.</p>
<p>“Morning. How was your walk yesterday night?” Josie greeted her friend with a warm smile. </p>
<p>Hope yawned and nodded. “It was good.” she answered still yawning. </p>
<p>The tribrid stretched a little trying to loose her tiredness. “We found a lake, not far away from the camp. We totally have to check it out later.” </p>
<p>“Great idea. The heat is killing me.” Wendy was waving her hand trying to get some cool air.</p>
<p>It was indeed a very hot day already and the sun wasn’t even at it’s peak. The day would get hotter eventually. Good that Hope and Landon discovered the lake last night. It would be the perfect refreshment once the others were up.</p>
<p>“And how was your night with your girlfriend?” Hope asked her best friend excited.</p>
<p>“She’s not my girlfriend.” Josie said quickly. Now that maybe came off a little wrong. She quickly wanted to correct that. “It’s still very fresh and we haven’t talked about it yet. I don’t want to put any pressure on Jade.” </p>
<p>Both Hope and Wendy nodded. Wendy agreed with Josie, she went on telling her that she thought very much of her for not wanting to pressure Jade in any way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the morning turned into noon the rest of the group woke up as well. Together they made some food and made plans for the day. Hope brought up the lake she and Landon discovered yesterday. Since they had nothing else to do and were already sweating their asses off they all decided that the lake would be their main goal of the day.</p>
<p>Later at the lake everyone was in the water. The boys were playing around, pushing each other down. The girls on the other side were just swimming around enjoying the cold water. But the guys thought it was funny to every now and then bother the girls and splash them with water.</p>
<p>“You guys are so annoying!” Lizzie shouted at them the last time MG sped over and splashed them once again with water.</p>
<p>Lizzie was super pissed at this point because she didn’t intend to get her hair wet and now everything was ruined. But the guys were just laughing at her because they thought it was funny seeing Lizzie being mad.</p>
<p>“We got a vampire ourselves. We can annoy the boys as well.” Jade said with an idea already formed in her head.</p>
<p>The boys weren’t used to having other vampires around and would probably not expect an attack from the girls. </p>
<p>“Okay girls, just watch me.” with that Jade was already gone. She used her vamp speed to run over to the boys. With the speed she was building up she hit the boys with a massive wave and splashed them.</p>
<p>After that she was back in no time with the girls. Wendy, Lizzie, Hope and Josie were looking at the boys who didn’t know what was happening to them. They looked like wet dogs. The girls started laughing when Jade was back with her devilish smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A while later Kaleb gathered the group together and suggested to play a game. Lizzie was already complaining without knowing what game it would be. She was already pissed because of the guys she sure wouldn’t want to play a game with them.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you hear me out first?” Kaleb looked at Lizzie.</p>
<p>She just shrugged and waited for the vampire to continue.</p>
<p>“How about we play shoulder wars?” he thought it was a great idea but Lizzie still didn’t look very thrilled about the idea.</p>
<p>Lucky for Kaleb the rest of the group was very interested in the game. They had nothing to do anyway so why not play a little game? Kaleb looked around and asked everyone if they were interested in playing. No one was complaining and eventually Lizzie agreed to play.</p>
<p>“Okay every girl needs to partner up with a guy.” Kaleb instructed.</p>
<p>Hope of course choose Landon. Lizzie looked at her favorite vampire and partnered up with MG. Rafael and Wendy partnered up. </p>
<p>“We don’t need a guys. We’ll play together.” Jade said and put an arm around Josie.</p>
<p>The game was about strength and Jade was confident enough she would go just fine. Since no one seemed to have a problem with their decision they went along with it.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Hope asked Kaleb.</p>
<p>“I will be watching and make sure no one uses magic. I want this to be a fair game.” the vampire told his friend.</p>
<p>Everyone got into position and Kaleb gave them a sign to start the fights. Immediately every team went after Hope and Landon. Poor Landon was walking backwards to get away from the group but he wasn’t fast enough. </p>
<p>Lizzie was already too close and was fighting on the top against Hope.</p>
<p>“This is so unfair!” Hope screamed while trying her best not to fall off Landon. </p>
<p>Landon was struggling to keep his balance. Lizzie noticed that and fought even harder to make them fall. Even though she didn’t want to play the game in the first place she was a very competitive person and wanted to win.  </p>
<p>“Landon you better not fall.” Hope told her boyfriend as she pushed Lizzie away.</p>
<p>The boy couldn’t speak, he was too focused on standing up while having his girlfriend on his shoulders. Landon knew why they were coming after them, he was the only one without super strength. They were an easy target but he didn’t want them to be the first team to fall.</p>
<p>While Lizzie and Hope were fighting Raf and Wendy were pretty much only watching. </p>
<p>“Hey Joz, how about we take down the wolf and Wendy? Hope and Landon will go down anyway.” Jade suggested to Josie. The witch on top of her nodded and waited for Jade to move for the attack. </p>
<p>Rafael and Wendy didn’t expect to be attacked so when Josie pushed Wendy for the first time they had a hard time standing up. But only moments later Raf was stable enough on his feet to start an attack. Wendy tried pushing Josie down now. </p>
<p>Doe to Rafaels height Wendy was sitting higher than Josie and was able to push her down easier. But Josie wouldn’t let that be a problem for her. She did her best to fight back. The siphon witch was about to attack but stopped when she heard Hope scream. The two teams stopped fighting and looked to Hope who was now in the water.  </p>
<p>“It was an uneven and unfair battle.” Hope complained as she helped her boyfriend to get up again. </p>
<p>Lizzie was just laughing at Hope, celebrating her victory over her best friend. “It’s not my fault the phoenix is so weak.” yes Lizzie was very competitive.</p>
<p>With Hope and Landon gone there were three teams left in the game. Lizzie and MG didn’t make a move. They didn’t want to get into the other fight so they just watched as the other teams were fighting.</p>
<p>Once again Josie tried to push Wendy off of Raf, but he was standing strong. Every time an attempt to push Wendy down failed Jade needed to adjust and find her balance again. Wendy took this chance and tried pushing Josie down. With her being higher it was easy enough to win, but Josie give up so easy. </p>
<p>“Jade I have a plan. Stop fighting and grab my hands.” Jade took a few steps back and reached for Josies hands.</p>
<p>The siphon didn’t know what Jade wanted to do, but she trusted her. Jade used her vamp speed to get behind Rafael. They were too fast for the wolf. </p>
<p>“Now!” Jade commanded.</p>
<p>Josie took her chance and pushed Wendy from behind making Raf loose his balance. Jade and Josie watched while already celebrating the other team fall into the water.</p>
<p>“I thought we weren’t allowed to use our powers!” Wendy said as she jumped up. </p>
<p>Rafael wasn’t looking too happy either. “That was unfair man.” </p>
<p>Kaleb stepped between the two teams and raised his hands in defense. “I was only talking about magic earlier. I never said anything about the rest. Raf you are a wolf, you always use your strength.” </p>
<p>Lizzie and MG came closer. “You’re only complaining because you lost to a girl.” </p>
<p>The rest was laughing at Lizzies comment. She was probably right about it. But Raf would never say that it actually bothered him that he lost to the only all girls team.</p>
<p>Jade and Josie took the element of surprise and attacked Lizzie and MG. But the two were still standing strong. </p>
<p>“Finally a worthy opponent.” Lizzie said a little too serious. She made it sound like this was a battle for life and death. </p>
<p>This last battle will sure be the most interesting. Now that everyone knew that the vampires could use their powers MG also used his vamp speed to get away from hot situations. With two vampires who were around the same height and either twin on top of them it was the fairest battle out of all.</p>
<p>For the others it was fun to watch because with both teams using vamp speed they couldn’t tell who was winning and who was losing. It was just a lot of water splashing because of the speed.</p>
<p>Lizzie did an attempt to push Josie down but her sister was faster and dodged her attack. Josie reach out and got a hold of her sisters arm.</p>
<p>“Jade I got her!” Josie screamed. </p>
<p>Lucky for her Jade knew exactly what to do next. She used her speed and ran backwards. With the sudden movement Jade made MG was stumbling and having a hard time keeping his balance. To secure their win Josie pulled her sister towards herself and eventually made her fall into the water.</p>
<p>“We won!” Josie was celebrating on top of Jade. </p>
<p>With Jades help Josie got down from her shoulders and into a hug. “We did it!” Jade said in ecstasy  before leaning in for a kiss. </p>
<p>The winning team looked at MG and Lizzie. Their heads just came up again. Lizzie looked a little pissed now that she has lost. But she was happy for her sister.</p>
<p>Kaleb came over to the winning team. “Congrats on winning. You’re girlfriend is pretty amazing.” and as fast as he was there he disappeared again. </p>
<p>“She’s not...” Josie started talking but stopped as she saw Kaleb already walk away again.</p>
<p>This was already the seconds time someone called Jade her girlfriend today. Even Lizzie called Jade Josies girlfriend yesterday. Maybe the two should actually talk about it soon. Everybody was already assuring they were girlfriends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At nighttime the friends found themselves once again around the campfire. Some of the guys were still talking about the game earlier at the lake. The guys were impressed by how good Jade and Josie did in the game. </p>
<p>“Next time maybe Hope should carry you, Landon.” Lizzie was still making fun of Landon. She knew it wasn’t nice but when did the blonde witch ever care about it?</p>
<p>“Hey leave him alone. Landon’s strength lies somewhere else.” Hope defended her boyfriend. </p>
<p>Even though she really wanted to laugh about her best friends comment. Lizzie was not wrong though, Hope was the stronger one of the two. They would’ve gotten further in the game if Hope was the one carrying Landon.</p>
<p>Now not only Lizzie was laughing but the rest of the group. Only Landon wasn’t laughing. Poor boy but it was the truth. </p>
<p>“I want to point our how impressed I was by your girls team.” MG tried to shift the conversation. “You were pretty awesome.” </p>
<p>“Yes you did good.” Raf commended. He still sounded a little salty from before, but he meant it. “Josie I think you’re girlfriend is super cool.” </p>
<p>There is was again, someone calling Jade Josies girlfriend. Josie thought about correcting him, but there was no use in it. This time the young witch decided to go along with it. “I know, my girlfriend is pretty awesome.” Josie grabbed Jades jaw and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>Jade was glowing inside when she heard Josie call her her girlfriend. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna grab something to drink. Joz wanna help me?” the vampire got up and waited for Josie to follow. </p>
<p>The witch nodded and got up herself. Together they were walking towards the cooler. But Jade didn’t stop there. She took Josies hand and guided her a few feet deeper into the woods. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you want something to drink?” Josie asked a little confused. </p>
<p>Jade smiled and pushed Josie soft again a tree. “I just needed an excuse to get away from a moment.” the vampire pushed herself softly against Josie.</p>
<p>The witch put her arms around Jades neck and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. She Josie didn’t mind at all having a moment or two alone with Jade. After all this was supposed to be their weekend alone. </p>
<p>“Girlfriend hum?” Jade raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Josie blushed at the sound of Jades voice. She wanted to look away, but Jades eyes were so compelling. </p>
<p>The vampire ran her hands up and down Josies sides, making sure the girl felt comfortable.</p>
<p>“I knew we never talked about it.” Josie started to talk.</p>
<p>“Let me stop you there.” Jade put a finger on Josies lips. “I loved it when you called me your girlfriend.” she added.</p>
<p>No more words were needed. Both knew what this meant. Josie looked with the brightest smile she ever had at Jade before she leaned in for a kiss. Jades hands moved to the other girls back, roaming all over it. Josie in response burred her hands in Jades hair. As the kiss went on light moans escaped both their lips. </p>
<p>Their hearts were beating so fast. Jade could hear Josies heart beat and the vampire was sure hers was racing even faster. More sweet moans escaped Josies mouth and it made Jade crazy. It was the sound of the angels. There was nothing more arousing in this world than the witches moans. </p>
<p> “I think I need to wash my eyes!” </p>
<p>The couple stopped kissing. A little disappeared Josie looked at Josie before turning her head around. It was Lizzie.</p>
<p>“Can you please do that in your tent? And while you’re at it put a spell on it. No one wants to hear you two.” Lizzie made a disgusted sound, almost as if she was puking. </p>
<p>Jade looked at Josie with a questioning face. “There is a spell for muting our tent?” the vampire was laughing hard.</p>
<p>Josie pushed Jade away chuckling. “Whatever.” she took Jades hand and went back to the others. </p>
<p>Josie wanted to thank her sister for ruining the perfect moment but it turned out to be funny so she wouldn’t say anything. After all Josie was glad Lizzie reacted this way. Nothing the blonde would’ve done is Josie was still with Penelope.</p>
<p>Back at the campfire Lizzie made a big entrance. “Oh my god, you guys won’t believe what my poor eyes had to witness.” with this sentence she made sure to have everyone’s attention. </p>
<p>Josie knew what was about to come, she already burred her face in Jades neck.</p>
<p>“As I was about to get something to drink. I heard something weird come out of the woods, so I looked. But my eyes were not ready to witness my sister and Jade practically eating each other.” Lizzie was definitely exaggerating.</p>
<p>But it still made Josie blush so much. She was happy no one could her face right now. Jade on the other hand handled it way better. She just laughed it off telling the others that it wasn’t as graphic as Lizzie made it sound like. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it was getting later the group was about to split. It was already late and they were getting tired. But Kaleb didn’t want them to go just yet.</p>
<p>“Come on guys. It’s our last night, let’s stay a little longer. Why don’t we play another game?” what was it with this guys and games today?</p>
<p>But he got the attention he wanted. “Let’s play never have I ever.” Kaleb added.</p>
<p>This game was never a good idea, Josie thought. At every party at the old mill someone came up with this idea and played that game. It never ended well though. But still people loved playing it. </p>
<p>“Kaleb’s right.” MG said and took a seat again.</p>
<p>Lizzie groaned but didn’t make an attempt to move. This meant she also wanted to play. Since Jade and Josie weren’t tired yet the also decided to stay and play the stupid game. The rest was going to stay anyway so everyone grabbed something to drink and waited for Kaleb to start.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Kaleb rubbed his hands. “This one is for the witches. Never have I ever done magic when I wasn’t supposed to.”</p>
<p>Not really a hard question, every witch drank. Funny how everyone already did it. But it’s kind of a unwritten rule that every witch did magic at least once when they weren’t allowed to.</p>
<p>“Even you?” MG looked at Josie. She was the only person who he believe would never do magic when she wasn’t supposed to.</p>
<p>Josie shrugged and held her hands up in defense. “I’m not so good after all.” she giggled.</p>
<p>“What did you do?” Raf was now curious. Sweet little Josie doing something she wasn’t allowed to do.</p>
<p>For Josie it was amusing that everyone thought that she was this precious little girl who did everything right. Not doing one bad thing. Boy were they wrong.</p>
<p>“When I was six Jade convinced me to siphon the magic out of the barrier spell that kept her and her friends in detention.” the young witch said.</p>
<p>Jade looked down. She remembered that day and feels awful for doing what she did. Back then she never thought she would do any harm with tricking Josie into doing what she did. But now she really regrets even talking to Josie that day.</p>
<p>Wendy also knew exactly what Josie was talking about she was there that day. “I’m still sorry for that.” she told Josie. </p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Josie just shrugged it off. </p>
<p>For a brief moment no one said anything. But Landon broke the silence with the next question. “Okay I’m next. Never have I ever slept with someone and regretted it.” </p>
<p>The friends were looking around, they wanted to know who dank next. Lizzie, Raf and Jade took a sip.</p>
<p>“Who did you sleep with?” Hope asked Jade.</p>
<p>But this was a question the vampire really didn’t want to answer. The people who are supposed to know about it already do. The fact that Jade slept with Kai is something she didn’t want to share nor want to say out loud.</p>
<p>“I’d rather keep this to myself.” Jade answered. </p>
<p>Hope saw how much it bothered the vampire and decided to drop it. If she didn’t want to share she didn’t have to. </p>
<p>Lucky for Jade the attention was shifted to Lizzie and Raf anyway. “And who did you guys sleep with?” Kaleb asked. </p>
<p>Lizzie and Raf looked at each other. Both were pretty sure that they were thinking about the other. Still nothing Rafael was proud of doing but it happened and the two have been working on their friendship.</p>
<p>“I slept with Raf.” Lizzie made sure not to make eye contact with anyone while she told them. It was already embarrassing enough that she told them. </p>
<p>“It’s safe to say we both regret it.” Rafael added to help Lizzie with the whole situation. </p>
<p>You would think the situation would get awkward now, but the two handled it pretty well. Josie and Hope knew already and after this weekend the other guys wouldn’t be so easily shocked.</p>
<p>“My turn.” MG took his can of soda. “Never have I ever had a crush on a girl.” </p>
<p>“Laaaame.” Lizzie made a quick comment.</p>
<p>As expected the boys took a sip, along with Jade and Josie. But what the others not expected was Hope to drink as well. Lizzie only then realized that the tribrid had told her a secret weeks ago. Hope used to have a crush on Josie, but other than Lizzie no one knew about it. </p>
<p>“You had a crush on a girl? Who was it?” Landon looked at his girlfriend who was cuddled up in his arms. </p>
<p>Hope didn’t say anything, she looked a bit helpless. Almost uncomfortable in her own skin right now. Lizzie noticed that, she wanted to help her friend out of this, but how? </p>
<p>The last thing Hope wanted now was to revealed her former crush. This was a secret she always planned on keeping to herself and Lizzie. But now everyone knew she had a crush on a girl.</p>
<p>“Come on Hope, who was it?” Raf wanted to know too.</p>
<p>Not only him, MG and Kaleb asked now as well. The pressure was getting more and more. Hope was glad that Josie didn’t ask yet, but it was only a matter of time until she was starting. </p>
<p>“Guys would you back off? Hope didn’t want to say who it was, we should respect her decision.” Lizzie finally spoke. </p>
<p>But it was really unusual for her. Normally she would be the first who wanted answers. She was the most curious person on the planet. Even the others noticed that and knew something was off.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute. Do you know who it is?” MG pointed it our and looked at Lizzie.</p>
<p>The blonde looked unsure. Damn you MG, she thought. Lizzie attempt to help Hope only made it worse. Now it seemed as if Hope only trusted Lizzie enough to tell her who it was. Landon looked at his girlfriend in shock. “Why does Lizzie know and I don’t?” </p>
<p>Hope got up and put her hands on her head. This was just getting out of her hands. Why was everyone so eager to know who she used to have a crush on? </p>
<p>“It was Josie, okay?!” the tribrid said half screaming. </p>
<p>Silence. Not a single person said anything. Hope was glad to get a moment of peace. But at the same time she knew what they shut up. Her statement was not what everyone expected. Hope finally looked up and met Josies eyes. The tribrid wanted to say something Josie, to tell her how sorry she was for never telling her.</p>
<p>After Josie admitting she had a crush on Hope it was only fair that the siphon new about her crush too. But Hope never found the courage to do so. Not that Hope still felt this way, but it was still awkward now. </p>
<p>“Okay this is turning out to be waaay more awkward for my taste. I’m going to bed.” Lizzie got up and waved at her friend before leaving them.</p>
<p>Perfect timing to break up this weird turn of events. Josie took Jades hand and got up as well. “Us too.” there was nothing more Josie wanted to say right now. She was glad she could escape with her girlfriend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade and Josie were cuddled up in their tent. Both thought about the game they played just minutes ago. What was meant to be a fun game turned out to be way more awkward. That’s the reason Josie isn’t playing that game anymore back at home. She just should’ve listened to her gut feeling and not play. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Jade kissed Josie softly.</p>
<p>Josie nodded. “Yes. It was weird hearing Hope say she had a crush on me. But I’m fine, I mean it doesn’t affect me you know?” </p>
<p>Jade was really relieved to hear that. She knew about Josies crush on Hope. Not that the vampire thought her girlfriend would run away with the tribrid now, but it’s still weird to find out your former crush had one too.</p>
<p>The witch turned around, facing Jade. “But do you know what bothers me?” Josie sounded serious. </p>
<p>The vampire shook her head. “What?”</p>
<p>Josie grinned. “That you haven’t kissed me properly since we entered the tent.” </p>
<p>Both started laughing before finally locking their lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And as always; you decide what happens next ! Let me know in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Let me tell you this @Vitória Luna @D on @Angi and @Ljp500 you guys are very evil human beings for making me write a Hosie Scene were they don't interact romantically! As much as I love Jasie, Hosie will always be my otp so this chapter was actually a really hard one for me to write. But I did it and I hope you guys enjoy it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie was woken up in the middle of the night. She looked around and heard someone argue. Josie looked behind her, Jade was still sleeping like a rock. The witch wondered what time it was, how long did she sleep? It was still pitch black outside which meant she didn’t sleep very long.</p>
<p>Josie decided to get up and see who was fighting. She exited the tent and looked around. No one was outside. But the voices started to talk again. It came out of Hopes and Landons tent. Why were they fighting? The witch really didn’t want to be a stalker, but she tried to hear what they were saying.</p>
<p>But nothing. She couldn’t understand what they were talking about. Josie only heard that Hope sounded very upset. Then they went silent again. Maybe they stopped, Josie thought. But seconds later the tent opened and a very unhappy looking Hope escaped.</p>
<p> Josie was still standing in front of her down tent. She looked at her best friend, still trying to figure out what they possibly could’ve argued about.</p>
<p>Hope looked up and saw that she wasn’t alone. She was surprised to tee Josie out here at this time. But the tribrid figured that she and her boyfriend had woken her up during their argument. Hope already felt sorry.</p>
<p>“Josie.” was the only thing that escaped Hopes lips. She pulled a camping chair to closer and lowered herself.</p>
<p>Josie wanted to ask about the fight, but her friend didn’t look like she would want to talk about it. So she just stayed quiet and watched Hope. “I couldn’t sleep.” the witch lied. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to lie to me. I know Landon didn’t keep his voice down.” Hope wasn’t looking at Josie anymore. She rubbed her temples, trying to calm down from earlier.</p>
<p>Now Josie felt a little bad for lying. </p>
<p>Josie found herself a chair and joined her friend. “I only heard you two fight, but I couldn’t tell what you were fighting over.” now Josie was telling the truth and Hope could tell as well.</p>
<p>Hope leaned back and let out a sign of relieve. Whatever the couple was arguing about it must be bothering Hope a lot. She rarely got so worked up when she was fighting with her boyfriend.</p>
<p>The witch looked at her best friend, wishing she could do something to make her feel better. Josie hated seeing Hope like this. Hope had so many problems in her life, her boyfriend shouldn’t be one of them, the younger girl though.</p>
<p>“Boys can be so stupid sometimes.” Hope sounded rather annoyed than sad right now. She was shifting in her chair, feeling the anger come up and push the hurt away. She wanted to talk about it so badly, but this wasn’t the right place.</p>
<p>Josie on the other side pressed her lips together, thinking about something she could do or say to help Hope. She eventually reached for Hopes hand, squeezing it a little but also siphoning some magic.</p>
<p>The older girl noticed and was very confused. Why was Josie siphoning magic? “What?”</p>
<p>With enough magic siphoned Josie turned to Hopes tent and put a spell on it. “Now you can talk without him possibly spying on you if that’s why you’re holding back.” the witch put a spell on the tent so no one inside could hear that was going on outside. </p>
<p>Josie figured Landon might hearing anything was the reason why Hope wouldn’t talk to her. </p>
<p>You could see a weight being lifted off of Hopes shoulders as she listened to her best friend. “Thank you.” she was already starting to relax. </p>
<p>The younger witch wanted to be there for her friend, the argument had obviously been hard on Hope. Josie almost didn’t dare to ask but she wanted to know what exactly was bothering Hope and help her.</p>
<p>“What were the two of you arguing about?” Josies eyes never left Hope.</p>
<p>The look on Hopes face was saying enough. She was obviously uncomfortable but she managed to look up at Josie. “We were arguing about you.” she finally admitted.</p>
<p>Josie squeezed her eyes together, why would they possibility argue about her? What was there to argue about? Her face was practically covered in question marks. Even Hope could tell the other girl didn’t understand it. </p>
<p>“After the stupid game Landon acted weird.” Hope took a deep breath. “So I asked him what was bothering him. He told me it was the fact that I used to have a crush on you.” she finished.</p>
<p>The look on Josies face didn’t really change. Why on earth would it bother him? He of all people should be the last one complaining. He dated Josie, not Hope. </p>
<p>“He was acting like I still had those feelings towards you.” once again the anger was building up inside Hope, you could hear it in her voice. “He’s the one to talk. I never had a romantic relationship with you, he had. And now I’m the bad guy for feeling what I felt. This is not how feelings work.” </p>
<p>Hope was feeling some kind of fire inside her. She wanted to go back to Landon and scream at him for being such an idiot. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it down and she didn’t want to wake everyone up. It wasn’t their fault her boyfriend was an idiot, it would be unfair to wake them up.</p>
<p>Josie just nodded. Admiringly it was a little bit weird listening to Hope about this topic. But as long as it helped her best friend Josie would just listen and be there for her.   </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you two have been fighting because of me.” Josie threw an apologizing look at her best friend. </p>
<p>But Hope shook her head. “No, no,no.” she scooped closer, taking Josies hand. “You are not the problem, he clearly is.”</p>
<p>Hope looked at Josie, making sure the she would see how serious she it about this. “I mean what am I supposed to do? Stop being friends with you because I had a crush on you when I was a kid? I can’t change the way I felt.” </p>
<p>Josie would be lying if she said she didn’t feel some type of way hearing that. The brunette never thought Hope would ever return her feelings, now she knows that she was so wrong all these years.</p>
<p>“He better stop acting like an idiot because if he makes me choose, I will not stay with him.” Hope was furious. She hated being put in a cage and the way Landon was acting now she was doing exactly that. </p>
<p>Hope tightened the grip on Josies hand. “I will always choose you over anyone.” </p>
<p>The siphon couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She wanted to say something but was interrupted.</p>
<p>“Josie?” </p>
<p>Both Hope and Josie turned their heads, finding a very confused Jade. The vampire was looking at her girlfriend who was still holding her former crushed hand. </p>
<p>Josie realized it and let go of Hopes hand. How much did the vampire hear? This must look so wrong if she didn’t hear the whole conversation. Josie got up. “Jade.” she walked closer to her girlfriend.</p>
<p>But Jade stepped away. “Save it.” </p>
<p>Yes Jade clearly got a wrong idea of the whole conversation. She sure didn’t hear everything, otherwise she wouldn’t be acting the way she did. The vampire looked at the ground and started walking away from the camps, towards the woods.</p>
<p>Josie was torn, she didn’t want to leave Hope alone but she also could not not go after her girlfriend. Who knows what’s going on in Jades mind right now. With a last glare at Hope, giving her an apologizing look the witch went after Jade.</p>
<p>But deeper into the woods the young girl noticed it was pitch black. Josie couldn’t even see her hand let alone someone else. How was she supposed to find her girlfriend? </p>
<p>“Jade!” Josie screamed while looking around. Not that she wasn’t seeing anything but she had no other choice. But no sign of the vampire. </p>
<p>So Josie just decided to walk around, hoping to eventually find her. “Jade where are you? I can’t see anything!” but still nothing. </p>
<p>Jade could hear her for sure. She was a vampire with damn goo hearing. But since she wasn’t coming out it was clear to Josie that Jade didn’t want to be found. Still not a reason for her to stop looking. But it was hopeless Josie wouldn’t find Jade in this darkness. She kept walking and walking.</p>
<p>No matter what Josie needed to find Jade and make sure she didn’t get every completely wrong. The conversation earlier couldn’t ruin what they two had. As Josie was walking she stumbled on something and fell. But to her surprise she did not land on the hard ground. </p>
<p>Instead she landed in someones lap. Josie looked closer, she landed in Jades lap! </p>
<p>“See, no shouting necessary.” Jade said obviously still pissed.</p>
<p>Josie quickly got up and looked at her girlfriend. She could barely see her but at least she found her. “Jade we need to talk.” the witch started.</p>
<p>The vampire signed, it was clear that she didn’t want to talk.</p>
<p>“Jade.” Josie knelt down. </p>
<p>Oh boy what was going on in Jades head? How wrong could she possibility read the situation earlier? </p>
<p>“What is there to talk about? You were holding hands with Hope and she told you she’s choose you over anyone. I think the situation was pretty clear.” this time you could hear that Jade was actually hurt. </p>
<p>Jade was very good at overplaying her hurt with anger and being pissed. But Josie could see thought it. She saw that her girlfriend was actually very hurt by what she saw.</p>
<p>“No, no. You got it all wring. There is nothing going on between Hope and I. I know it may seemed different, but she didn’t mean it like that.” Josie started to panic. She didn’t want to fight with Jade or even worse. She was not ready to let a misunderstanding ruin her relationship.</p>
<p>Jade looked at Josie, lifting an eyebrow and saying. “Oh yeah? Then tell me what exactly I walked into, because from where I stand it looked like my girlfriend was being very close with the girl she used to have a crush on.” </p>
<p>The vampire admittedly made a good point. Thinking about how the night ended earlier and based on what Jade saw her heard it could very easy give you the wrong impression. Josie could very much understand why Jade would be so hurt.</p>
<p>Josie moved closer to her girlfriend, reaching out for her hand. “Listen, Hope had a fight with Landon and I was only comforting her.” the witch tried to make eye contact with Jade, but the vampire kept looking away.</p>
<p>“He has a problem that Hope had a crush on me. He was acting like she still does.” she went on.</p>
<p>The vampire interrupted. “And? Does she still have a crush?” she finally looked at Josie for the first time since they found each other in the woods.</p>
<p>Josie shook her head irritated. “God no! She and I are friends, only friends. Whatever we were feeling towards each other is gone. We were only kids back then.” the younger girl really didn’t want to give Jade the impression there could be still feelings. </p>
<p>Jade felt a bit better hearing that. She wasn’t a jealous person at all and she believed Josie wouldn’t do anything to hurt her on purpose. But seeing Josie next to Hope, holding hands and saying what she heard just triggered something inside her. Jade was afraid to lose Josie to Hope. </p>
<p>“Why were you holding hands?” Jade believed her girlfriend so far, she only needed some questions answered to keep her fear down.</p>
<p>“I told Hope I didn’t want them to fight because of me. She took my hand, telling me I wasn’t the problem and that if she had to choose, she would choose me over him.” Josie hoped her girlfriend could believe her. </p>
<p>“But not because she’s in love with me but because I’m not making her choose. Hope doesn’t like to be held down or in a cage. The way Landon is acting now, he’s doing exactly that.” the witch explained further. </p>
<p>It finally seemed to click in Jades head. She nodded while Josie was talking. </p>
<p>The witch reached for Jades hand once more, this time the vampire let her. “You don’t have to worry about Hope or anyone for that matter. I’m with you, nothing will change that.” </p>
<p>Josie looked Jade deep in the eyes. “Even if she still liked me like that it wouldn’t make a difference. Because I want you, not her.” she said with strong words. </p>
<p>Her words went directly from her mouth to Jades heart. The vampire let out a very relieved sign. Her body was staking to relax. This was what Jade needed to hear. Finally Josie could pull Jade closer and give her a much needed hug, they both needed it right now.  </p>
<p>Jade squeezed Josie hard, not letting go of her. “I’m sorry.” she whispered. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m glad we talked about it.” Josie was stroking Jades head gently. She gave her a soft kiss on the head. </p>
<p>A few minutes later the two went back to camp. They still had some time to rest before they had to get up in the morning. After this night they could really use the extra hours. Back at camp Hope was no longer outside. Josie figured she went back to her tent to get some rest as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning the group had to start packing up their stuff. Everyone got up around early noon. Alaric wanted them to be back before the evening. Mainly because Jade needed her ration of blood and since she was still in training Alaric needed to monetize her. </p>
<p>Lucky for the campers they didn’t produce much trash. MG collected all their trash in a bag and already brought it to the van in vamp speed. The rest focused on packing up their tents. </p>
<p>As the group was packing Raf noticed that Landon wasn’t there. He looked around to make sure he wasn’t mistaken. “Hey Hope. Where is Landon?” he looked at the tribrid. </p>
<p>Now the rest of the group noticed as well. They stopped packing for a moment and looked at Hope, waiting for an answer. </p>
<p>But Hope only shrugged. “He already left at sunrise.” she continued packing her stuff.</p>
<p>Clearly she didn’t want to say more, but Raf was pushing.</p>
<p>“Why? Why wouldn’t he tell me before leaving?” the werewolf was confused. They were like brothers, Landon would never leave without telling him or even taking him with him.</p>
<p>“We had a fight last night. He was pissed and didn’t want to be around me anymore.” Hope admitted. She was sounding rather annoyed than sorry. But who could blame her? The fight was unnecessary and now she was the one who had to tell the others. </p>
<p>Hope turned around and continued with her work. The wolf was about to walk to her, but Josie stepped in pressing her hand on his chest. “Leave her alone. She clearly doesn’t want to talk about it.” Josie sounded very serious. </p>
<p>So Rafael only nodded and turned back around. </p>
<p>If Hope didn’t want to share more about their fight then that was fine. No everyone needed to know what they have been fighting over. Only Jade and Josie knew due to last nights events. And Josie was sure that was more than enough people for the tribrid. </p>
<p>Lizzie waited a few minutes before walking over to Hope. She put an arm on her back. “Are you alright?” the blonde was concerned.</p>
<p>“Yes, everything’s fine.” Hope definitely played it down. She didn’t need anyone to pity her, not even her best friend. So she shook it off and continued packing.</p>
<p>Everyone continued doing their things. The guys already brought some of the heavier things back to the van. Only Hope was falling behind a little since she had to do everything by herself. Eventually Jade went over to Hope.</p>
<p>“Need some help?” </p>
<p>Hope was surprised that the vampire offered her help after yesterdays misunderstanding but she gladly took it. “Sure. You will probably leave me behind if I don’t finish soon.” both there laughing. </p>
<p>Together they were way faster. Within minutes the tent was packed up and all of Hopes other stuff was also packed and ready to be loaded. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” Hope smiled at Jade.</p>
<p>The vampire nodded. “Sorry about last night. I kinda overreacted.” Jade titled her head, hoping the tribrid wouldn’t think bad of her.</p>
<p>Hope waved at Jade. “It’s fine. I get it, if I found my boyfriend like this I probably would’ve acted the same. I’m glad we moved past it though. I can already tell you’re making Josie happy.” the tribrid smiled. “She’s my best friend, I would hate if you and I didn’t get along since you’re hopefully staying a while.” </p>
<p>Jade was glad the two would talk like this. “Yes me too.” </p>
<p>After everything was finally packed up the group went back to the van. Thanks to the boys they didn’t have too much stuff to carry back. But the vampires and Raf covered most of the heavy lifting. They loaded every last bit in the van and finally hit the road towards home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The trip is over and they're heading back to school :D What will happen next? </p>
<p>Btw, do you guys want me to do a chapter summary? I was thinking about it, this way it will be easier nagivating though the chapters once we have more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Happy Birthday - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Don't worry I won't bring Penelope back...yet, maybe! Who knows. But here is part 1 of the next chapter. Not quiet sure how I'm going to write the rest, but quick spoiler, it will be a good birthday for once ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon. All Classes were over and Jade and Josie enjoyed each others company. They were lying on Josies bed watching a movie together. Not that they were really paying attention to the movie, but it was sore good background noise. Josie was sitting on top of Jade with her hands buried in the other girls hair.</p>
<p>While Jade was putting trails of kisses along Josies jawline. Josie kept biting her lips to stop herself from moaning. Jade was really giving the witch a hard time keeping it down. The kisses trailed back until Jade finally found her lovers lips once again. </p>
<p>As their lips touched Josie couldn’t hold back the moaning any longer. Several moaned escaped her lips while locking them over and over again with Jades. The vampire did a good job with making Josie crazy.</p>
<p>“With you moaning like this you will make me insane.” Jade huskies between the tender kisses. </p>
<p>Josie broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath. “Stop saying things like that.” she was actually blushing a little. </p>
<p>But Jade couldn’t help it. She was only telling the truth. “Make me.” the vampire had the most seductive look on her face one person could ever have.</p>
<p>The younger girl wouldn’t hesitate for even a second and locked their lips again. Once again Josie started moaning as soon as her tongue touched Jades. Right now Josie could call herself the happiest witch in school. </p>
<p>If there wasn’t other people disturbing her. The door opened and Lizzie was entering the room. “Oh god! When will this ever stop?” the blonde covered her eyes and shut the door close with her foot.</p>
<p>Josie gave her girlfriend one last quick kiss before swinging off of her and taking up the space next to her. “Calm down we were just making out. Everything was PG-13.” the witch chuckled.</p>
<p>Lizzie rolled her eyes on the comment and made herself comfortable on her bed. She was only acting as if she was actually bothered by the couple. This was her twisted way of showing the couple that she was actually okay with them being together.</p>
<p>Back in the days when Josie used to date Penelope the blonde was way different. Most of the time she would ignore Josie girlfriend at the time or even say mean things to her. With Jade the things were different. Lizzie actually kinda liked Josie girlfriend, or at least she liked her enough to just pick on her and try to make them blush.</p>
<p>The blonde came barring loads of bags. She went on a shopping spree with Hope after school. </p>
<p>“What did you get?” Jade pointed at Lizzie bags.</p>
<p>Lizzie ginned over both sides of her face. “Finally someone asked!” the blonde grabbed the bags and pulled them closer to her.</p>
<p>She opened them, showing Jade and Josie what she got. Lizzie literally pulled out everything piece by piece showing them exactly what she got and also told them why she choose that particular piece.</p>
<p>Josie wasn’t as thrilled as Jade to see what Lizzie got. The difference between Josie and Jade were that Josie knew why Lizzie was buying all that stuff. It was their upcoming birthday in two days. Something Lizzie always prepared for. </p>
<p>But the other twin wasn’t looking so forward to it. This event was something Josie wanted to forget since last year. Hopefully this year wouldn’t end up so bad. </p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, everything looks great. But what are all these clothes for?” Jade asked innocent.</p>
<p>Lizzie jaw just dropped. She didn’t know what to say. Moments later the blonde realized that her sister didn’t  tell her girlfriend about their birthday. She started at Josie in disbelieve. </p>
<p>“You didn’t tell her?” </p>
<p>Josie looked away knowing that not only Lizzie but also Jade were darting her with their eyes. </p>
<p>“Didn’t tell me what?” Jade looked very confused between the twins. </p>
<p>Jade noticed that there was something major her girlfriend kept from her but didn’t know what it was. The vampires mind started coming up with all kinds of things.</p>
<p>Lizzie groaned at her sister. “Do you want to tell her or should I?” </p>
<p>Finally Josie turned around facing the other girls again. She looked between her sister and her girlfriend. “Our birthday is in two days.” the brunette finally admitted.</p>
<p>Now Jades mouth was wide open. “And you didn’t tell me earlier? Why?” the vampire felt bad for not ever asking about it. </p>
<p>Josie just waved it off. Her birthday was nothing she wanted to celebrate. “My 16th birthday was not exactly what you call a sweet 16. I just want to forget about it. I strongly doubt that my 17th birthday will be any better.” her last birthday was something the brunette wanted to forget about.</p>
<p>“Come on, Jo. This year will be different.” Lizzie tried to safe the day. “This year there are no monsters hunting us involved, no burring alive and trust me what I say this, I won’t be so selfish as I was last year.” </p>
<p>While Lizzie was probably right about everything, Josie still didn’t want to celebrate her birthday.</p>
<p>Jade rubbed Josie back gently. “This year I’m here and I will do my best to help you make this year better.” the vampire gave her a warming smile.</p>
<p>Josie was sure Jade really meant it, but last year was a nightmare the siphon was still recovering from. Apparently one year wasn’t enough to get over it. Lizzie was of course throwing a party again and Josie would be the last one ruining it for her sister. She was still going to attend and try to have a good time. But she is mostly doing this for her sister not for herself.</p>
<p>“This year will be different. You will see.” Lizzie said with a darting look at her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next day Jade met up with Hope to find a birthday present for Josie. She wanted it so be something special and thought Hope would probably be the better person to ask instead of Lizzie. The two went to Mystic Falls, hoping to find something. But the two have been looking all over the city, nothing that was special enough for Josie Saltzmann. </p>
<p>“You know you don’t have ti get her anything.” Hope said as they were walking though the streets.</p>
<p>Jade clapped her hands together over her head. “I know.” she let out a frustrated groan. “But she is special and I want to give her something.” </p>
<p>So the girls looked again and again. They went to every store at least twice. Still nothing was good enough for Josie. Then it hit her, Jade had the perfect idea for a birthday present. She stopped walking and stopped Hope as well.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve got an idea. What about a supernatural present?” the vampire looked over at Hope.</p>
<p>But the tribrid was confused, she didn’t know what her friend was talking about. </p>
<p>“Do you think you could spell two rings for me?” Jade asked.</p>
<p>“What exactly do you want me to do? I need more details.” Hope complained. Sure she could spell two rings, but she needed to know what kind of spell to put on them.</p>
<p>“I want you to spell my daylight ring. Can you bound it to another ring? I want to give it to Josie, I know this probably sounds totally cheesy but I want her to be in charge of my life in case I ever let my ripper side consume me.” Jade explained her plan, hoping the tribrid could help her do that.</p>
<p>Hope nodded. She should be able to do that, if not she could always call her aunt Freya for some help. The making wouldn’t be the problem. “Are you sure you want to do this?” </p>
<p>The vampire nodded. “Josie makes be a better person. I was able to control myself thanks to her. If I ever get to a place where Josie won’t be able to help me, I trust her enough to do the right thing.” </p>
<p>Hope still didn’t look convinced. </p>
<p>“Hope please. If you won’t help me I will ask Wendy or some other witch and we both know this could end really badly if they don’t do it properly.” </p>
<p>The tribrid groaned. “Fine. I’ll do it.” she put one finger up. “I’m still not fully on board with this idea. But I think it’s kinda sweet and before you go to someone else I will help you.” </p>
<p>Jade jumped in the air and hugged Hope. “Thank you!” </p>
<p>“Now we have to go back and find her a good ring.” the vampire added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon it was Friday, Josie and Lizzie birthday. Jade and Hope managed to sneak into the twins room. It was 6 in the morning, early enough for two 17 year old witched to get up. </p>
<p>Hope and Jade jumped on either of the twins beds. The tribrid also did a spell to make butterflies float the room. On three the girls shouted “Happy birthday.” </p>
<p>Both the twins woke up. Lizzie slightly more awake than Josie. Neither one of them expected to be woken up this early on their birthday especially not this way. </p>
<p>“Can you guys please not try to give me a heart attack on my birthday?” the blonde said, taking some deep breaths. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. </p>
<p>Hope didn’t care much though, she just hugged her. “I’ll keep that in mind next year.” </p>
<p>“Lizzie right. You guys could’ve at least be a little more gentle.” Josie yawned. She was still lying in bed. The brunette witch reached for Jade and pulled her closer. Josie was still too tired to get up and wanted to get some more hours of sleep. So she turned to the side with Jade now hugging her from behind.  </p>
<p>Hope and Lizzie looked over at the same time. Watching the couple now all cuddled up in bed. They were both very confused. Lizzie was sure this was not the plan when Hope and Jade invaded the room.</p>
<p>“I thought you came to wake us up. Not to cuddle us back into sleep.” Lizzie laughed.</p>
<p>Jades look on her face was priceless. “It’s not my fault my girlfriend doesn’t want to get up.” she whimpered. </p>
<p>The  vampire looked so helpless right now and both Hope and Lizzie enjoyed watching her like this. They both just couldn’t stop laughing at her. </p>
<p>“Anyway. Well will go have breakfast without you two then.” Hope pushed Lizzie out the bed. “You have to get dressed now before you also fall asleep.” she chuckled. </p>
<p>Jade hated that she and Josie would miss out on the breakfast. Especially since she and Hope planned everything out, but Josie wanted to sleep longer so they would sleep longer. It was her birthday after all, Jade wouldn’t want to do anything she didn’t want to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later Josie decided she had enough sleep and finally got up. Jade told her that they already missed the breakfast. But Josie didn’t mind at all because she got to spend some times with her girlfriend alone, even if she was sleeping the whole time. Josie was getting ready to leave. Jade wanted them to at least get some lunch together now that Josie missed her birthday breakfast. </p>
<p>“Can you maybe come and sit down for a moment?” Jade was still sitting on Josies bed now patting the space beside her. </p>
<p>Josie was sitting on her desk making her hair. She didn’t know why all of the sudden she was making herself so beautiful, it was only her birthday which she wasn’t excited about. But for some reason she wanted to look good now. “I’ll be right there.” Josie fixed a strand and rose up from her desk.</p>
<p>The younger girl pushed her chair closer to the desk and walked over to her girlfriend. She sat down next to her, waiting for the vampire to say something. </p>
<p>Jade finally pulled out the little box she was carrying all morning with her. She looked at with, shaking a little. Why was she all the sudden so nervous? But she managed to contain her focus and handed it over to Josie. “Happy birthday.” the vampire smiled bright.</p>
<p>Josie opened her hands and took the box. She was surprised to say the least. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” the witch said but still smiled like a child. Josie looked up to Jade and their eyes met.</p>
<p>“But I wanted to.” Jade couldn’t wait for Josie to open it and see her expression. </p>
<p>Josie was nervous but she couldn’t wait any more. She opened the box and found a ring inside. It was a silver ring with a gold strain in the middle, the ring was polished and looked very expansive. “Jade, this...” Josie was unable to form words. She looked at her girlfriend. Josies eyes started watering, this was definitely nothing she expected at all. </p>
<p>“That’s not everything.” Jade chuckled. </p>
<p>Josie titled her head. “What?” she thought Jade was joking. The ring itself was already the perfect gift.</p>
<p>Jade took the ring from Josies hand. The vampire looked around, making sure there was no direct sunlight and took off her daylight ring as well. “I let someone spell those rings. They’re now bound to each other. Which means if you take your ring off it will be like I took my daylight ring off too.” Jade explained. </p>
<p>The witched eyes opened wide. “What? Jade, are you sure? Why would you do that?” not that Josie didn’t like the present. But she was afraid Jade gave her too much power over her. Why would the vampire give Josie the chance to kill her any minute?</p>
<p>“Because I...” no Jade couldn’t possibly already say those words. She bit her tongue. “Because you make me a better person. I trust you won’t do anything to hurt me but in case I start hurting people again I just you to make the right call. And if you ever feel like this is too much of a responsibility you can go do Hope. She can undo the spell.” </p>
<p>The girls looked at each other. No words were needed. Josie felt honored that Jade thought so high of her that she was literally give her her life. Now little tears of joy rolled down Josies cheeks. Jade put a hand on the other girls cheeks and wiped them away. </p>
<p>Josie laid her hand on top of Jades and leaned closer for a soft little kiss. Afterwards both had their eyes still closed with their foreheads touching. “Thank you so much. I love it.” the witch whispered. </p>
<p>After what felt like forever the girls made some space between them. Jade took her daylight ring and put in on again. Josie also took her ring and put it on. It fit perfectly. “It’s so beautiful.” the witch held up her hand looking at ring from all different angles.</p>
<p>Josie wasn’t the biggest fan of jewelry but this ring was as if it was made for her. It was beautiful yet still very discrete. “It’s just perfect.” Josie once again leaned in for a final kiss. </p>
<p>As much as the girls would love to stay in all day, the day was still filled with plans. Josie and Jade wanted to get away for at least a few hours before her sister came back and started making everyone nervous because of the party later. </p>
<p>Josie finally raised from her bed. “Come on. I’m starving.” she walked over to the door and opened it. Jade following her. </p>
<p>But Josie got a surprise visitor. As she opened the door she found her Caroline standing there who was about to knock.</p>
<p>“Mom?” Josie raised her voice. Seconds later she jumped on her and hugged her. “I can’t believe you’re here!” the witch was beyond happy to see her mother.</p>
<p>It had almost been a year since she last saw her mother. Due to Caroline traveling the world looking for a cure for the merge the two rarely saw each other. Since Caroline wasn’t there last year Josie didn’t expect her mother to come this year. What a refreshing surprise it was.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday Josie.” Caroline held her daughter close. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She missed being around her daughters so much. Because she already missed their 16th birthday she and Alaric made some arrangements so the vampire could share this birthday with them.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much.” Caroline let go of her daughter and looked at her. Josie looked good, all grown up and almost a woman. Why was time going to fast? It felt like yesterday that Josie just started walking and now she was this gorgeous woman. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re here. Does Lizzie know?” the smile on Josies lips was now constant. She was still holding on her mother in case she was going to leave again. This was definitely going to be a better birthday than last year. </p>
<p>The blonde shook her hear. “No, not yet. I just arrived. I thought she was here.” </p>
<p>Josie shook her head. “She’s with Hope having breakfast. I was supposed to go with them but I couldn’t get out of bed.” the witch told her mother. She wanted to say more but she was taken aback form her beautiful mother.</p>
<p>As mother and daughter were talking the blonde vampire noticed Jade who was still in Josies room. “And who are you?” Caroline titled her head. </p>
<p>Now Josie was reminded that her girlfriend was still in the room with them. Maybe not the way she wanted to introduce her girlfriend to her mother, but since she was here now they might as well get this over with.</p>
<p>Josie stepped aside, making some room for Jade. The young vampire stepped closer and gave Caroline her hand. “I’m Jade.”</p>
<p>Caroline shook the vampires hand. The girl looked familiar but she couldn’t quiet put her finger on it just yet. “Do I know you?” the blonde asked.</p>
<p>Jade wouldn’t say the knew each other. At the time Jade first enrolled to the school Caroline was still headmistress and was around more at the school. Caroline was the one who convinced Alaric not to kill them 10 years ago. But Jade wasn’t sure if Caroline would remember.</p>
<p>Then Caroline remembered. “Weren’t you one of the students Rick send to the prison world 10 years ago?” the blonde couldn’t say if it was bad that her daughter was being friends with her or not. She barely remembered the young vampire.</p>
<p>Jade nodded. “Yes. We recently got back. Well, not all of us but my friend Wendy and I are back in school now.” she didn’t want to say something wrong. After all Caroline was not only the owner of this school she was also Josies mother. The last thing Jade wanted was to mess this up. </p>
<p>Josie noticed some tension coming from Caroline and she was about to make everything even weirder, but she had to tell her mother eventually so why not get it over with now? “Mom. Jade is also my girlfriend.” </p>
<p>This was something Caroline did not expect. The blonde looked between her daughter and Jade, trying to figure out what she thought of this. “You two?” </p>
<p>Caroline didn’t know what to say. Not that she could really do anything about it since she wasn’t around a lot. And if she was being honest to herself she knew how teenagers were, they would find a way to keep seeing each other anyway.</p>
<p>“Mom? Can you please say something?” Josie was getting a little uneasy. She couldn’t read the situation. Was Caroline mad? Was she okay with them? Josie hated the silent treatment.</p>
<p>Caroline opened her mouth to say something. </p>
<p>“Mom?!” an unmistakable voice shouted from the halls. </p>
<p>The blonde vampire shifted her attention to her other daughter who was now running towards her.  Caroline opened her arms and hugged her daughter. She was almost knocked back by the speed Lizzie has build.</p>
<p>“Mom!” Lizzie said again, this time even happier.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday Lizzie. I couldn’t miss another birthday of yours.” the vampire admitted. </p>
<p>After a good five minute hug form Lizzie they finally let go of another. The blonde twin looked at her sister and Jade who were still standing in their room. “What are you two still doing here?” Lizzie figured Jade would’ve already taken Josie to get lunch or something.</p>
<p>Josie took Jades hand. “We were about to grab something to eat when mom showed up. I was just telling her about my girlfriend.” the brunette titled her head towards their mother.</p>
<p>Lizzie immediately got it, she knew her sister wouldn’t just randomly tell her that she told Caroline about her dating. This meant Josie needed some backup. This was something they used to do as kids. They would just repeat what happened and the other twin knew they needed to back them up.</p>
<p>The blonde walked to the couple and leaned against Josie. “I gotta tell you mom, Josie finally found herself someone who’s not getting on my nerves.” Lizzie was of course overplaying it, as always.</p>
<p>“But can you two please get the hell out of here? You already missed breakfast.” the blonde looked at the couple. “Jade, I want my sister well fed and rested back by afternoon.” </p>
<p>Jade saluted. “Will do that.” </p>
<p>Josie took her chance, she grabbed Jades hand and quickly got out of her room. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, telling her they would see each other later and left. Lizzie was a life saver.</p>
<p>Caroline just watched her daughter go. She was impressed to say the least. The vampire knew how Lizzie could be sometimes. If she liked someone this person must be either really bad or really good and since Josie was liking them too Caroline guess Jade must be one of the good ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any idea what will happen at their party or later that night? Maybe Jo and Jade will finally have  their first time together or will they just be cuddling? Maybe someone will finally drop the L word.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Happy Birthday - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! </p>
<p>Two chapters written in one day. That was really hard and I probably won't do that again. My brain wants to kill me haha<br/>This chapter will contain some sexy stuff. Please be kind to me because I'm really really really bad at writing stuff like this but I did my best. </p>
<p>I'm sooo happy though to end the birthday the way I did. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade and Josie were at the Mystic Grill enjoying a nice lunch together. Jade was having a burger for the first time in 10 years and she was enjoying every last bit of it. Josie on the other side was just watching her girlfriend eat. She never thought she would enjoy watching someone eat so much as she did in this moment.</p>
<p>Jade noticed that Josie was watching her and got a little nervous. “Are you watching me eat?” the vampire chuckled.</p>
<p>The witch shrugged. “I’m just happy to see you eat your burger.” </p>
<p>The vampire raised an eyebrow. “Are you making fun of me?” Jade was really unsure of herself right now. Why was Josie watching her eat?</p>
<p>Josie giggled. “No I’m being serious.” </p>
<p>Jade still thought it was a little weird. She squeezed her eyes together and have her girlfriend a questioning look. “You’re weird, Saltzmann.”</p>
<p>“And you have to live with it.” Josie leaned forward and stuck out her tongue playfully.</p>
<p>The two continued finishing their lunch. They still had a little time left before Lizzie wanted Josie to be back. So the couple got themselves a coffee on their way out and too a stroll around the city.</p>
<p>Jade and Josie felt like a regular couple for once, no magic or supernatural threats. Just two lovers walking hand in hand thought the city and enjoying the day. But soon they made their way back to the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at school Lizzie was already waiting for Josie. As soon as the couple entered the twins room Lizzie demanded Josie to take a shower and get dressed. </p>
<p>Jade was waiting in the twins room with Lizzie. This was the perfect and possibility only chance to talk to Lizzie alone. “Hey Lizzie. I wanted to ask you something.” </p>
<p>The blonde stopped doing her hair and looked at her sisters girlfriend. “What is it?” </p>
<p>Jade looked at Lizzie. “Could you maybe spend the night at Hopes tonight?” she knew she was asking a lot, since this wasn’t Jades room. But she really wanted a night alone with Josie. Since their camping trip was hijacked the couple never got to spend the time alone as their planed.</p>
<p>“Do I even want to know what you are planing on doing?” Lizzie was making gagging noises. This girl couldn’t have one conversation with either Jade or Josie about the other without acting like she was getting sick.</p>
<p>The vampire shook her head and waved her hands in the air. “I wasn’t planing on doing these things! I just want to spend some time with Josie in private. I would ask Wendy but she doesn’t really know anyone but me. She couldn’t sleep somewhere else.” </p>
<p>Lizzie thought about it for a moment. The vampire was probably telling the truth and Lizzie still felt a little bad for turning the camping weekend into a super squad trip. “Fine. I will sleep at Hopes.” </p>
<p>The blonde wanted to make sure her sister had the best birthday possible and with Jade already pushing her mood up it was probably going to be in Lizzies favor if she would leave the room to the couple. Whatever was going to secure Josie having a good birthday was working for Lizzie as well. </p>
<p>“Oh and please don’t tell Josie yet. I want it to be a surprise.”</p>
<p>Just as the two finished the door opened and Josie entered the room. Lizzie didn’t give her sister a minute to breathe. “What has taken you so long? You know what, I don’t even want to know. Now please get dressed.” Lizzie turned back around, finishing her hair.</p>
<p>Josie did as she was told, she went to her closet and looked for the dress she wanted to wear tonight. The brunette had to say, she wasn’t sure if she liked the less caring Lizzie more than the caring Lizzie. Last year was a disaster but at least she wasn’t being rushed. </p>
<p>Jade got up from Josies bed and excused herself. She too needed to get ready for the party and she didn’t want to be late so she had to go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later when the twins were finally ready Lizzie and Josie were on their way to the grant hall where the party was taking place. The girls could already hear all the people and the music from down the hall.</p>
<p>Lizzie was so excited already. She always loved being in the center of everything, even if she actually wasn’t the center of it. Her birthday was the only day she was actually the center and she loved every second of it.</p>
<p>Even Josie had to admit that she was slowly getting excited too. With her mother being here this year and Jade making everything to keep Josie happy she was convinced this birthday was going to be different. It was already better than last year, not that it was hard topping last year but still.</p>
<p>The twins finally entered t he grant hall. She music stopped playing so everyone could shout “Happy birthday.” at them before playing again. As the twins were walking down the stairs they looked through the crowd. Finding most of their friends already on the dance floor. </p>
<p>At the bottom of the their Lizzie and Josie already had people waiting for them. Alaric, Caroline and Hope were standing there and smiling. Alaric opened his arms and took his daughter in either side of his arms and hugged them.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday girls! I love you so much.” he gave both girls a kiss on the cheek before finally letting go of him.</p>
<p>“We love you too.” the twins said almost in perfect sync. </p>
<p>Josie turned to her mother and hugged her while Lizzie was hugging their best friend. Moments later the twins changed hugging partners. </p>
<p>A few moments later Lizzie turned to her father. “Okay dad now that you saw us, could you please leave or at least hide?” </p>
<p>Alaric looked a little hurt an confused. “What why?” he opened his arms, looking down on himself. He even put on some good clothes for his daughters. </p>
<p>“Because it’s uncool to have your parent around.” the blonde commented.</p>
<p>The headmaster was confused. Caroline was there as well and they didn’t complain about her. Alaric pointed at Caroline in defense. “Why aren’t you telling your mother to leave?”</p>
<p>Caroline felt betrayed by the father of her children.</p>
<p>Lizzie just shook her head in disbelieve.</p>
<p>“You are always around, she isn’t. Plus you’re the headmaster.” luckily Josie stepped in and explained it.</p>
<p>Alaric wanted to protest but Caroline already grabbed his arm. “It’s okay. I will take your father and we’ll leave. I’ll be still here tomorrow. We can spend some time then.” Caroline pushed Alaric to go with her. “Have fun girls!”</p>
<p>Now that their patents were gone the party could start. Lizzie told her sister she would be right back, she needed to grab a drink. Josie nodded and watched as her sister disappeared in the crowd. The brunette wanted to look for her girlfriend anyway. But all the found were people congratulating her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie decided to grab a drink herself. Jade must be somewhere and they would find each other eventually.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful.” Josie jumped up and screamed. </p>
<p>Someone came from behind without a warning. Josie turned around to see who she was about to punch but it was her girlfriend. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”</p>
<p>Jade chuckled as she moved closer. She hugged her girlfriend and tried making up for scaring her with sweet kisses. It was working apparently because Josie gave in and kissed her back.</p>
<p>“You almost have ma a heart attack too.” the vampire didn’t sound serious. But she was. Jade took a few steps back and looked at Josie. “Because you look so amazing!” </p>
<p>Josie was wearing a purple dress with little rhinestones on the chest area. Her hair was brushed on one side. She almost looked like a Disney princess, only better. </p>
<p>The witch was already blushed as she closed the space between them again for another kiss. Jade wasn’t the first one tonight telling her how beautiful she looked. But only the vampire made her feel like she actually was. </p>
<p>Josie opened her mouth to say something, but then the DJ played the next song. It was one of Josies favorites. “I love this song!” she took Jades hand and pulled her to the dance floor.</p>
<p>The couple started dancing together. Soon they were surrounded by all of their friends, dancing with them. For the first time in years Josie had fun on her birthday. The music was blasting loud and all of her friends and loved one were around her. No monster, no evil exes and no black magic making her life hard right now. Everything for once was perfect.</p>
<p>The next song playing was a slow song. All the couples were now getting closer for the dance. Jade immediately grabbed Josie and brought her to her chest. She put her arms on Josies waist and the witch hers around Jades neck. </p>
<p>“This is perfect.” Josie whispered to her girlfriend.</p>
<p>Jade was as always smiling. She titled her head to the side and said. “See, told you this year would be different.” </p>
<p>Josie nodded and was also wearing a big smile on her lips. Jade was right, this year was definitely different. Maybe Josie could get used to having birthdays like this. </p>
<p>“And we’re not even done with the night.” Jade commented. </p>
<p>Josie didn’t know what Jade was talking about yet but soon she would find out about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party was a success. Whenever Josie wasn’t dancing she was either talking to one of her friends or making out with Jade in some corner, what actually happened a lot tonight. Josie was really drawn to Jade tonight, more than usual.</p>
<p>It had really been a while since Josie or her sister had a normal night like this. But not only them, the entire school was having a normal night since forever. Most of them didn’t even remember what a normal night felt like. With all what has been happening around here a night like this was very unusual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After countless dances Josie was starting to get tired. She didn’t look at the time, she just enjoyed every moment. But a girl knew when it was time to call it a night, this moment was now reached. Josie went to find her sister to tell her she was going to bed. </p>
<p>After talking to Lizzie Josie went to the bar where Jade told her she would be. </p>
<p>“I’m going to bed now. Are you staying?” Josie asked.</p>
<p>“No.” Jade finished her drink and threw it away. “I’ll take you to your room though.” </p>
<p>Josie nodded and left the party along with her girlfriend. The two were walking in silence. The further they got away from the grant hall the more quiet it got. After partying the way they did both were happy for a moment of peacefulness. </p>
<p>At Josies door Josie gave Jade what she thought was a goodnight kiss, but Jade wasn’t leaving yet.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to bed?” the witch was a little confused.</p>
<p>Jade nodded and put on a sassy smile. “I am, but I’m not going to my room.” </p>
<p>Now Josie was curious. What was she talking about? “What do you mean?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I talked to Lizzie earlier. She is staying at Hope tonight. So I thought I might stay the night?” </p>
<p>Josie squeaked happily. She opened the door and pulled Jade inside before quickly closing it again. Josie threw her arms around Jades neck, forcing her closer. Their lips crashed and a light moan escaped Jades lips from  the sudden movements.</p>
<p>This was definitely not what Jade was planing on doing but she was totally fine with it. Making out with her cute girlfriend was even better than talking and maybe watching a movie. There were no complaints.</p>
<p>But the vampire wanted to be in control of the situation. So she grabbed Josie by the waist and pushed her against the door. This time Josie was moaning. Jade continued kissing Josie, her tongue was running over the witches bottom lip. Begging her to open her mouth. </p>
<p>Only seconds later Josie opened her lips, allowing Jades tongue entrance. It felt like fire as their tongues finally touched. Another moan escaped Josie as her girlfriends tongue was playing with hers. Josie was starting to feel hot, her whole body was on fire under Jades touches.</p>
<p>The vampire left her girlfriends mouth. Only to kiss her way from Josies jawline down to her neck. There she stayed for a while. Planting tender kissed and soft bites on the other girls skin. Josie titled her head back, exposing her neck even more. She wanted to feel Jade, she wanted to feel her everywhere. </p>
<p>“I’m hot.” Josie moaned when Jades tongue finally touched her neck. The witch needed to get out of her dress. </p>
<p>“Yes you are.” Jade was trailing back to Josies lips. She looked at her with a hungry look before locking their lips once more. </p>
<p>This kissing was not helping Josie right now. It made her only hotter. She pushed her girlfriend away, looking her dead in the eyes. “I need to take my clothes off.” Josie was serious. </p>
<p>Now Jade realized what she was talking about. The vampire nodded and turned Josie around. Now the witch was facing the door while Jades hands moved to her neck. Jade found the zipper of her girlfriends dress and slowly undid it. </p>
<p>Why was she moving so slow? The wait was killing Josie. But Jade made the waiting worth the while because she planted kisses on Josies neck. She kissed her up and down to her shoulder as she stripped off the dress. After the dress was down Josies shoulders it just fell on the ground. </p>
<p>Exposing Josies barely clothed body. The witch was only wearing a bra and some lacy pants. Jade let go of Josie and took a step back. She was taken aback from the girl in front of her and Josie was not even naked yet. </p>
<p>Jade admired Josies perfect body. Josie had flawless skin and the bra and lacy pants were fitting her like they were made for her body. But the vampire couldn’t keep her hand off for very long. As if Jade was compelled to touch Josie again. So she moved and closed the space between them. Her hands were now slowly moved around Josies body and closed on her stomach. </p>
<p>The vampire continued planting several kisses on her girlfriends neck and shoulders. It was driving Josie crazy. Even with the dress gone she still felt this heat inside her, it was coming from her core. Josie needed to extinguish the fire inside her.</p>
<p>The witch turned around, grabbing Jades face and looking her deep in the eyes. “I want you.” she huskies before going for another kiss. This was the first time in a very very long time Josie wanted to be this intimate with someone. It never felt this right before. </p>
<p>As their lips and tongues were playing again both girls couldn’t hold back the moaning anymore. Not only Josie was on fire right now. Jade could feel herself getting very worked up. “I’m wearing too much clothes.” Jade moaned between the kisses.</p>
<p>Josie nodded. Jade was right she was indeed wearing too much clothes. They needed to do something about it. The witch turned her girlfriend around. Jade was wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress. But it was only disrupting right now. The dress would look better on the floor. </p>
<p>The witch carefully pulled Jades hair to one side and finally found the zipper from the dress. She undid the zipper and practically tore the dress off of Jade. Josie was amazed by Jades body to say the least. The vampire was wearing a red lacy bra with matching red lacy pants. Josie bit her lower lip as she took in all of Jades beautiful body. </p>
<p>“You look like you’re not from this world.” Josie commended and grabbed her girlfriends arm to turn her back around.</p>
<p>But before she could make another move Jade used her vamp speed to grab Josie and throw her on her bed. Josie didn’t know what was happening to her. One second she was standing in the middle of the room and the other she was on her bed under Jade who was now straddling her. Their lips locked once more.</p>
<p>Josie wanted to play a little with Jade. Whenever the vampire leaned in for a kiss she pulled back. This made Jade only was to kiss her even more. Jade licked her bottom lip before trying again to catch Josies lips. This time she was fast than the witch. </p>
<p>“I want you.” Josie moaned into Jades mouth. Her hands were moving to Jades back. She wanted to release the vampire from her bra. </p>
<p>“I want you too. All of you.” Jade pulled back and undid her bra since Josie already opened it. The vampire took it and threw it away. Every piece of clothing was now only bothering the two. She leaned back in for another kiss. </p>
<p>Josie was getting more confident and forced her girlfriend to shift sides, making Jade lie on her back. Now Josie was on top. She reached to her back and undid the clippers of her bra. Seconds later it was lying somewhere on the floor. </p>
<p>Jades eyes were wide open as she saw her girlfriends exposed body for the first time. The vampire took as deep breath. Her mouth started watering, her mind was going crazy. “Kiss me.” she whimpered. Josie gracefully granted her wish and moved loser.</p>
<p>Both let out a hot cry when their breasts touched for the first time. Now they could feel how hot the other was. </p>
<p>“Jade.” Josie moaned into the kiss. The witch started biting her girlfriends lips. Josie couldn’t take it anymore. Her whole body was burning, all coming from her center. This need she was feeling was getting stronger by the minute.</p>
<p>The vampire knew what her girlfriend wanted her to do. She’s craving the same but she didn’t want to move too fast. They were being intimate for the first time and it was Josies birthday. Jade wanted it to be perfect. “What do you want me to do?” the vampires voice was even hotter when she was moaning.</p>
<p>Jade threw them around again with her vamp speed. Jade was on top again. This time she was carefully spreading her girlfriends legs with her own. The kissed got slower and more passionate. Jades hands moved over Josies chest slowly making their way to her lower body.</p>
<p>“I want you to touch me.” Josie moaned. “No. I need you to touch me. I can’t take it anymore.” the witch was practically begging at this point. </p>
<p>She normally was able to keep it together longer, but with Jade every was different. She was like melting butter under her and Josie was afraid she might die if her girlfriend wouldn’t finally release her. </p>
<p>Jade nodded. “As you wish.” she got a hold of Josies pants and brushed them off of her. </p>
<p>Josie was now completely naked. Jade needed a moment to take in all of Josies beauty before she was able to move again. Her hands were now almost at Josies center. But she didn’t want to please Josie with her hands. She wanted to feel her even more, she wanted to taste her. </p>
<p>So Jade lowered herself and spread her girlfriends leg a little more. The vampire was now sitting between Josies legs. The witch was soaking wet and Jade couldn’t hold herself back any longer. She finally moved her mouth closer until she finally touched Josies center. </p>
<p>A very loud cry escaped Josies lips as the felt Jades mouth touch her. She shot her eyes closed and pushed herself into the mattress. “Oh god.” she moaned loud. Josies hands traveled to Jades head, her fingers were buried in the vampires hair.</p>
<p>The witch wanted to scream in ecstasy but she knew she had to keep it down. The next time she plans on having sex with her girlfriend she will make sure to put a spell on her room. Josie was biting her lips, hoping this would down her moans. But as Jade was working her tongue down there is was getting harder and harder to keep it down.</p>
<p>Jade almost came herself as she first heard Josie moan. The vampire played around with her tongue. With a mixture between sucking and licking she was making sure Josie would keep moaning like this. </p>
<p>Josie couldn’t last any longer. Whatever Jade was doing, she was good at it, more than good. Josies breaths were getting shorter. “Oh fuck. Jade.” she was barely able to form any words. </p>
<p>Only a few minutes later she was again crying out in pleasure. Her body was twitching. “I’m co-” before Josie could say it, she was already there. Reaching her climax. </p>
<p>Jade noticed and moved her body back up to her lovely girlfriend. Josie was still unable to speak as she was still trying to catch her breath. But she was very much able to pull her girlfriend closer and give her a sweaty kiss. </p>
<p>The heat Josie was feeling was finally gone. “That. Was. Amazing.” she still needed little breaks between the words to catch her breath. </p>
<p>Jade couldn’t stop smiling. “Josie.” </p>
<p>The witch looked at her girlfriend. “Yeah?” </p>
<p>“I love you.” </p>
<p>Josies eyes were darting the girlfriends. Her breath was back to normal after hearing what Jade just told her. Suddenly Josie felt this power inside her. She swung her leg over and was lying on top of Jade. “I love you too.” Now it was Jades turn to go to heaven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay let me tell you, this was the hardest yet best chapter to write to far. I've already planned out the plot of the next 1-2 chapters. But I don't want to spoil anything. You can leave you wished down below as always and I will make sure that they will appear in the story one way or another :) </p>
<p>Lots of love </p>
<p>Izzy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pitch Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! <br/>I'm very very sorry I didn't update sooner. The last week I had a couple of days off of work, but I started today again and so my time is limited. I probably won't be able to post every day anymore. I will try and do my best, especially on the weekends. I hope you guys won't mind. </p>
<p>Anyway have fun :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The couple was lying in Josies bed together naked under the covers. Jade was on her back, stroking Josies head who was on her side, cuddled up to Jade. Josies head was resting on Jades chest. They were both still sweating from their activities just moments ago. Josies hand was under the covers making little circles on Jades naked stomach.  </p>
<p>Jade lifted her head up to look at the watch which was on the nightstand beside Josies bed. It was a few minuted past midnight. The  vampire turned her head to her girlfriend and said. “Your birthday is officially over. Told you it would be good.” Jade leaned forward and kissed Josies head.</p>
<p>The witch giggled. “Especially the last part.” she looked up at Jade and moved a little up to give her a gentle kiss. </p>
<p>The last part about Josies birthday was indeed good. Both enjoyed the last couple of hours together. </p>
<p>Funny how Josie was so tired at the party and how badly she wanted to go to bed and ended up being even more awake then before now after she and Jade had been so active. But Josie never left so in peace as right now in this very moment. Jade made her finally feel loved and care for again.</p>
<p>“Jade.” Josie spoke.</p>
<p>The vampire looked at her girlfriend. “Yeah?” </p>
<p>Josie cuddled closer to Jade. “I never asked you how you became a vampire.” the younger one didn’t know if it was appropriate to ask but she wanted to know more about her girlfriend. </p>
<p>Jade looked away from Josie, into the darkness of the room. She still remembered that day as if it was yesterday. “It was prom night at my school. My girlfriend at the time wanted us to go together. But she wasn’t outed to anyone yet, so we couldn’t possibly to together. Still she wanted us to go.” </p>
<p>The vampire took a short break before talking again. “A day before prom I was grounded because I snuck out the other night to go see my girlfriend. So I was grounded at home and she was at prom, waiting for me.” </p>
<p>It has been now many years since Jade told this story to anyone. The last time she remembered doing that was when she met Wendy and they became friends. It still kind of hurt to this day, thinking back about it. “I snuck out again because I wanted to see her so badly. I got my car and drove to school. My girlfriend, Beth waited for me outside when I arrived. When I told her I was coming anyway she had this crazy idea that she should skip prom.”</p>
<p>Josie nodded and listened closely as Jade was talking.</p>
<p>“She wanted us to drive outside of town and stay the night, only she and I. But we never got so far.” </p>
<p>“What happened?” Josie asked.</p>
<p>Jade bit her lower lip, taking a moment before continuing her story. “A drunk driver hit us. Next this I remember was waking up in the hospital. I was in a really bad shape, a few broken ribs, open wounds and a massive headache what turned out to be a brain injury.” </p>
<p>It was a miracle Jade even survived the car crash. “But my only concerns were Beth. I was afraid I might have killed her or rather the drunk driver. Seeing myself in this shape I only imagined worse for her. But when I asked about her the nurses were saying she was fine.”</p>
<p>Josie looked confused. Jade girlfriend back then was fine? How come Jade almost died and the other one was fine?</p>
<p>“I asked again because I thought I got it wrong. But they assured me she was fine. Not a single scratch, nothing. As if she wasn’t even in the car with me.” the vampire continued. </p>
<p>Thinking about it now Jade really felt like an idiot for not knowing. But then again, how was Jade supposed to know what was about to come next. “Later at night I got a visit from Beth. I couldn’t believe my eyes but the nurses were right. She was fine, not a single hair was damaged.” </p>
<p>Jade waited a moment for the story to sink in before she went on saying. “She asked me how I was. I told her that it didn’t look good for me. My brain injury could kill me, the doctors couldn’t tell yet. Then Beth started acting weird.” </p>
<p>“Weird? In what way?” Josie was now getting more interested in the story. Not that she wasn’t interested to begin with, but hearing this was making it even more interesting.<br/>“Beth offered me to save my life. I didn’t know what she was talking about. Of course I didn’t want to die, I was 16 and training to become and emt. I wanted to save lives not die. I wanted to have a life, to see the world, not die because of a drunk driver.” </p>
<p>Josie had a feeling what Jade was going to say next. </p>
<p>“Beth came onto me and told me not to be afraid. She bit her wrist open and forced me to drink some of her blood. I was so freaked out. After that she told me that she’s sorry to do it this way but it’s going to be faster.” </p>
<p>Jade remembered how it felt when her neck was snapped the first time. “She snapped my neck. When I woke up I wasn’t at the hospital anymore. I was here at school. Your patents told me Beth brought me here. Apparently Beth wasn’t a closeted lesbian. The lesbian part was still true, but her big secret was that she was a vampire who used to go to school here.” </p>
<p>Why wasn’t it shocking for Josie anymore? While Jade was telling her story she figured out halfway through the story. </p>
<p>“Your mother gave me the choice if I wanted to be a vampire or die. I was a desperate teenager who wanted to have a life. I think everyone would’ve chosen being a vampire over dying.” the more Jade things about it the funnier the found it that Caroline even asked.</p>
<p>Josie tried to think back, remembering when Jade was enrolled in school. But it was too long ago. Josie must have been 4 maybe 5 when Jade enrolled. She wasn’t really a student at this time. </p>
<p>“What happened to Beth?” </p>
<p>Jade shrugged. Which surprised Josie. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. She was gone. I never heard from her again. She could be dead from all I know.” at this point Jade wasn’t really bothered about Beth anymore. It happened so long ago and everything Jade ever felt for the other girl was gone years ago. </p>
<p>Josie couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for Jade in the beginning. Almost dying, finding out your girlfriend was a vampire and then being killed by your girlfriend. Not to forget being abandoned at the school just like that. “I’m so sorry.” </p>
<p>Jade hated thinking about it. As much as she was passed Beth, she always felt like she still needed answers from her. Her ex girlfriend forced her into becoming a vampire, Jade didn’t even have a say about it. She only choose becoming a vampire because it was better than dying. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. What happened back then sucks and I can’t change it. But look at the bright side, if things didn’t go the way they did we would’ve never met.” Jade said a little lighter.</p>
<p>She was right. Without everything bad that happened to Jade over 10 years ago she would’ve never gotten into the Salvatore school, let alone meet Josie. Also there was no use dwelling on the past. What happened happened. Things turned out to be good for Jade now and she was happy living in the moment. She would never take it back for anything in the world.</p>
<p>Jade shifted to the side and looked directly into Josies eyes. “I’m getting a little tired. Is there something else you wanna know about me or can we go to sleep?” she smiled at her girlfriend.</p>
<p>Josie shook her head. “No I’m fine. Sleeping sounds good.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the middle of the night when Jade was woken up by weird noises. She was a really heavy sleeper which meant the noises were really loud. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Jade realized that the noises were actually moans, it sounded like Josie was in pain.</p>
<p>The first thing she did was to look over at her girlfriend and make sure she wasn’t mistaken. But it was in fact Josie. Immediately Jade sat up and hovered over Josie. “Josie are you okay?” she was worried. The vampire never heard her girlfriend in pain like this. </p>
<p>Every second that passed made Jade worry even more. Josie didn’t respond which made it seem that the pain must be great. “Joz?” the vampire said once more, this time a little louder.</p>
<p>But as she still didn’t get an answer she jumped out of bed and moved in vamp speed to the other side of the bed. Josie was facing away from Jade. This way now Jade could see her girlfriends face.</p>
<p>Josies eyes were shot and her hands were on her head. Countless painful moans escaped the younger girl. </p>
<p>“Please talk to me Josie.” once again the vampire didn’t get an answer. </p>
<p>The witch couldn’t do anything about the pain. She wasn’t sleeping anymore for about half an hour now. She was woken up by this headache which started light and became heavier every minute. Now she was almost pulling out her hair, hoping this was make the pain go away. But nothing helped. It felt like her head was about to explode any second.</p>
<p>“Plase talk to me. You’re worrying me.” Jade was at the brink of tears. There was nothing more painful than watching your loved one hurting like this.</p>
<p>“It hurts. It hurts so much I can’t take it.” finally Josie was talking. </p>
<p>As expected the witch wouldn’t say something good. At least now Jade knew Josie was hearing her. But in all honesty it probably made the situation worse for the vampire. Now she was only worried even more that she knew Josie was actually in this much pain. </p>
<p>Jade thought about running off and trying to get some help, because she sure couldn’t do anything for her. But at the same time she wasn’t ready to leave Josie alone like this. </p>
<p>“Jade I can’t take it anymore. It’s getting stronger.” tears of pain started rolling down Josies cheeks. Her eyes were still shut but the teas somehow managed to escape. </p>
<p>Now panic was getting bigger and bigger inside the vampire. “What is getting stronger?” </p>
<p>Seconds later Josies eyes shot open. Jade was so horrified when she looked her girlfriend into the eyes. She fell backwards because she wasn’t prepared for what she saw. Josies eyes were pitch black. </p>
<p>“The black magic. I can’t control it anymore.” then she shut her eyes again. </p>
<p>  Jade had to do something. This was way out of her league. Jade was the last person who could actually help her. The vampire jumped up, grabbing some pants and shit from Josie before taking off in vamp speed. As fast as she could she stormed Hopes room. Within a second she grabbed the two sleeping girls and came back to Josie.</p>
<p>Now both were awake but not fully. Lizzie was still rubbing an eyes. She raised an arm and already opened her mouth to say something. </p>
<p>“Whatever it is you want to say save it. Josie is in pain. She told me she can’t control the black magic anymore. Apparently she still has it inside her.” Jades words were almost like a slap in the face for both Lizzie and Hope.</p>
<p>Without hesitation Hope walked closer, held her hand up and made it into a fist. As she closed her hand Josie stopped moaning and moving. The tribrid used a spell to make her unconscious. Not a permanent solution, but it bought them a little time to figure something out.</p>
<p>Jade let out a long relieved sign. “Thank god she’s not in pain anymore.” </p>
<p>Lizzie who was now wide awake as well looked at her sister, she was a little in shock. “What happened?” walked closer to her sister an noticed that she wasn’t wearing any clothes. “And why is she naked?” the blonde turned around disgusted.</p>
<p>Was she being serious? This was her concern? Jade looked at her, still not quiet realizing Lizzie really just asked about her not wearing any clothes. “I don’t think you even wanna know, so I just won’t say anything.” with that being said Jade moved in vamp speed, putting on some clothes Josie. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what happened. We were sleeping. I woke up because I heard weird noises.” the vampire told the girls. She was now standing in front of Lizzie and Hope with crosses arms. “I talked to her, but she didn’t answer at first. Later when she opened her eyes they were black.” </p>
<p>Hope looked over to her best friend. She shook her head. “But how is this even possible? I thought she left the black magic behind in the prison world?” </p>
<p>Lizzie and Jade shrugged. They didn’t have an answer to that. Everyone thought as Hope said. They thought Josie had used all of the black magic to open the prison world. It has been now a few weeks since they got back, why was the black magic showing now? </p>
<p>“Do you guys think she knew that the black magic was still inside her?” Jade asked unsure. </p>
<p>The two girls shrugged, knowing as much as the vampire did. If yes, why didn’t Josie tell anyone? If no, why was the black magic only showing now? </p>
<p>“We have to tell your parents about it. Who knows when Josie wakes up which Josie we will get? I only talked to Josie while she was under the influence of the black magic and I had enough.” Hope admitted. </p>
<p>She remembered the day they were in the prison world and the tribrid talked to Josie through astral projection. Not only was this version of Josie mean, but she also wasn’t Josie. Whatever they had to do to get the real Josie, they had to do it.</p>
<p>Lizzie nodded. “Yes we have to tell my parents.” </p>
<p>Jade nodded as well. “You two get Alaric and Caroline. I will carry Josie to the dungeons in the cell. As much as I hate the thought of bringing Josie there, this is probably the only safe place.”</p>
<p>Both Hope and Lizzie nodded to Jades plan and the girls spread. Lizzie went to find her mother while Hope went to get Alaric. After they woken them up they brought them to the dungeons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>20 minutes later both Alaric and Caroline were finally in the dungeons. Hope and Lizzie only told them it was about Josie and that it was urgent. But still both parents looked terrified when they saw their unconscious daughter lie in a cell.  </p>
<p>“What happened to her?” Alaric asked, still looked at Josie with great shock.</p>
<p>Jade looked at the two terrified parents. “Apparently Josie still has black magic inside her. We were sleeping and suddenly she was moaning and crying. I woke up and she told me herself that she couldn’t handle the black magic anymore.” </p>
<p>Caroline covered her mouth with a hand. Her heart almost stopped as the other vampire was speaking. </p>
<p>“So she had the black magic inside her since we got back?” Alaric couldn’t believe it. How did he not notice that his daughter was still possessed my black magic?</p>
<p>Jade held her hands in up. “I don’t think Josie knew about it or maybe she did. But if she knew she did a damn good job hiding it from us all.” </p>
<p>Everyone needed a moment to process it. Hope and Lizzie were already adjusted. But for Alaric and Caroline this was a very, very big shock. With the malivore problem not being really present the parents thought they could at least have a little normality in their lives or rather the lives of their daughters.</p>
<p>Caroline put her hands on her hips and looked to the cell where her daughter was still lying unconscious. Slowly but surely everyone turned around and faced the cell. For a moment there was complete silence. No one dared to even think about saying something. </p>
<p>Jade was rubbing her arms. The vampire was going mad inside. She looked at her girlfriend and wanted to cry. She was lying there, helpless and who knows if she would come back. Jade was so angry that she couldn’t do anything. What was the point of being immortal and strong if she couldn’t help the ones she loved? </p>
<p>“Girls.” Caroline finally turned to Lizzie, Hope and Jade. “Why don’t you go back to bed?”</p>
<p>Lizzies jaw dropped. “Mom! How can you say that? Do you really think I’m going leave Jo like that?” </p>
<p>“We don’t know when Josie will wake up. Your father and I will take turn and we will keep you updated. There is really no point in waiting.” Caroline knew her daughter well. She knew Lizzie would never leave Josie hanging. But she was right, there was nothing they could do right now.</p>
<p>Eventually Lizzie realized that too.” Fine.” she sounded almost defeated that her tiredness was overcoming her. “But if anything happens you come and get me. I have to be there for her.” </p>
<p>Caroline nodded. </p>
<p>As much as the blonde wanted to stay she was barely keeping herself awake. Hope offered to go with her and so the two left the dungeons and went back to Lizzie and Josies room. </p>
<p>The blonde vampire turned to the younger girl and looked at her in disbelieve. “I didn’t only mean Lizzie and Hope, you know?” </p>
<p>Jade nodded, but she still didn’t seem to move. “I know. But I want to stay.”</p>
<p>“I will tell you the same thing I told my girls. You can’t do anything. I’m sure you barely slept as well. Jade, you can go to bed and I will get you when Josie wakes up.” Caroline said.</p>
<p>But Jade shook her head. “I’m not tired. Even if I were I couldn’t sleep while knowing Josie wasn’t alright. I won’t bother you, I just want to stay here and make sure Josie is alright when she wakes up.” </p>
<p>Caroline had to admit, this girl was stubborn and wouldn’t take no for an answer. The blonde could try to talk her out of it but she saw how much Jade cared. She seemed as bothered as the rest of them because of the whole black magic situation. Also Jade was the one who found Josie and brought her here. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Caroline said. Then she looked at Alaric. “You go now. I will take the first shift.”</p>
<p>Alaric sure wouldn’t go back to sleep now. He went to the library, grabbing every book about black magic he could find before heading to his office. The former vampire hunter wouldn’t stop until he found a way to get the black magic out of his daughter.</p>
<p>Back in the dungeons the two vampires sat down. It was silent again. Neither Caroline nor Jade wanted to talk. Both had enough going on in their minds. While Jade was mostly panicking about the whole situation. Caroline was trying to come up with a plan. The blonde knew enough witches, there must be a least one witch who could help them. </p>
<p>A siphon witch would be very helpful, but the only siphon witches she knew were her daughters and Lizzie was sure not in any position to siphon the black magic out of her sister. There must be some other way. Caroline thought of Bonnie, maybe she should call her, asking for her help. The Bennett witch was one of the strongest witches Caroline knew. But whatever was going to happen, it had to wait until the next morning. This was plenty of time to figure something out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooo - I know this chapter is shorter than the last ones. But before I was writing more about it I wanted to ask you guys what you wanted to see more. My thoughts were bringing some old TVD characters back, maybe even some TO characters. Also I wanted to know if you wanted to see Dark!Josie and if yes how much? Do you guys want her to be like in last nights episode or maybe see our Josie fight her? </p>
<p>God I have sooo many idea but I obviously can't do all. Please help me with this guys! </p>
<p>Lots of Love </p>
<p>Izzy &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Call Of The Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I LOVED writing this chapter and I really do hope you love it as much as I did while writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was slowly coming up again. The rest of the night was gladly uneventful. Jade and Caroline fell asleep during their turn to keep an eye on Josie. The two have been awake all night but around 5 in the morning Jade was getting tired really fast and lost her inner battle to her tiredness. Not long after Caroline couldn’t keep her eyes open as well and fell asleep too.</p>
<p>The two vampires were woken up by Alaric later. He came down to check on them around 7. Lucky for them Josie was still unconscious by the time the headmaster woken them up again. </p>
<p>“I have been searching all night, going through old spellbooks and documents. Nothing really lead me anywhere.” the former vampire hunter spoke.</p>
<p>Their situation was nothing you could just find in a spellbook. It was not everyday that a witch was consumed by this amount of black magic. Even in all years in Mystic Falls neither Alaric nor Caroline had to deal with anything like this ever. </p>
<p>“I’m going to ask Bonnie.” Caroline was yawning, she was still not fully awake. “I hope she has some time to spare.” the blonde knew her best friend would come if she asked her. Nothing in the world would stop Bonnie if she knew Josies life was in danger. </p>
<p>Hope just entered the dungeons and heard what Caroline just said. “I already called my aunts when I woke up. Freya said not to approach her while she’s not here. They’re both on their way.” </p>
<p>“Three strong witches should be enough for find a solution for our problem.” Alaric said, hoping it was true what he said. If these three didn’t come up with something, probably no one could.</p>
<p>“What problem?” </p>
<p>Everyone turned to the cell and saw Josie standing up, smiling. But it wasn’t really her. She had black hair, was wearing all black and veins were showing on her face. This was definitely NOT their Josie. </p>
<p>Alaric and Jade remembered the way Josie looked back in the prison world, but she didn’t not look the same now. There were similarities but the veins were showing more now and the change of clothes was also new. The last time Josie seemed to at least have some kind of control over herself, but now? Was Josie gone?</p>
<p>“Joise?” Caroline voice was shaking. She didn’t believe her own eyes. Her daughter was standing in front of her, but at the same time it wasn’t her daughter. Caroline walked closer but Jade and Alaric stepped in the way.</p>
<p>“This is not Josie.” Ric warned. He knew his daughter, this monster in the cell was definitely NOT his daughter.</p>
<p>Jade also felt the need to protect Caroline from her. The blonde vampire could be easily tricked into thinking it was Josie. Although Jade was now standing strong she felt herself struggling to look at Josie like this. Inside she was already starting to crash down, it was only a matter of time until she was show how much it hurt her to see her girlfriend like this.</p>
<p>Josie put on a sad face. “Oh that hurt, dad.” she said sarcastic. Oh course it didn’t hurt her, but she liked to act like little sad Josie. </p>
<p>Hope was getting angrier every time she heard the witch speak. She walked up to the cell. “Give us Josie back.” she almost growled in her wolf voice.</p>
<p>Dark Josie started laughing out loud. She thought it was funny how Hope actually thought she could scare her even a little. “Sorry Hope but I am Josie. The Josie you know is gone.” </p>
<p>Jade moved some steps away, she didn’t want to hear any of that this Josie was talking about. She didn’t want to hear that her Josie was gone because she simply didn’t believe that. Her Josie couldn’t be gone, could she? Josie must have been somewhere inside that witch, somewhere deep down. Jade was already fighting back the tears. Her body wanted to betray her and burst into year. But Jade didn’t want this version of Josie to see her so weak. </p>
<p>“Anyway, will you let me out of this or do I have to do it on my own?” it was almost creepy how calm Dark Josie was talking. She titled her head and looked everyone in the eyes. No one moved so she assumed she had to get out herself.</p>
<p>But as the witch moved closer to the door Hope stood up in front her. Dark Josie only laughed at her friend. With a finger wave Josie pinned the tribrid on the wall. With another little spell the lock on the cell door was opened. Josie walked out of it towards the exit. </p>
<p>Alaric came her way. “I’m sorry Josie but I can’t let you out and hurt anyone.” </p>
<p>Another wave his way and he was pinned next to Hope. “Geez calm down. I don’t care about your stupid students.” </p>
<p>Before Caroline was even moving Dark Josie pinned her to the wall as well. “Just in case you were planing on stopping me as well.” </p>
<p>Now Jade was the only one left who was not on the wall. She too was in Josies way, but she was shaking a little. She felt so weak, how was she supposed to stop Josie from doing anything? She pinned all the others to the wall just like that, by waving her fingers. But she still tried to stop her, even if she was just standing in front of her.</p>
<p>Dark Josie stopped walked and was facing her girlfriend. She titled her head to the side. “Poor little Jade can’t even harm me because she’s so in love.” </p>
<p>The words hit Jade hard, but she was right. Jade couldn’t harm Josie even if she wanted to. She was still standing but her tears were almost getting the better of her. </p>
<p>“Don’t cry. At least the sex was good. I might call you when I need it.” the dark witch said calm.</p>
<p>These last words cut the vampire like a knife. Jade couldn’t take it anymore and fell on the ground, crying like a child. Dark Josie only laughed at her and walked by. For this one she didn’t even need to use any magic, it was so pathetic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later Alaric called the super squad along with Caroline and Jade in his office. They needed a plan how to get Josie back. Also he needed to keep his students safe, he didn’t know if Josie wanted to harm anyone but he needed to be prepared for everything. The super squad was tasked with patrolling the school and the surroundings to make sure Dark Josie wouldn’t harm anyone. </p>
<p>Until tomorrow they couldn’t do much though, Hopes aunts were already on their way and Caroline called Bonnie as well. The three witches would be arriving tomorrow in the morning. Until then they had to sit back and wait. </p>
<p>Caroline told Alaric she also called another old friend. She wasn’t sure if they would come because she was send to voicemail when she called. She didn’t want to tell him yet who it was in case this person wouldn’t show up.</p>
<p>Jade still felt bad for not doing anything earlier. She was helpless against the witch and she hated it. But when Dark Josie talked to her it was too much for Jade to handle. The vampire was unable to harm her so much loved girlfriend, even if she was now this monster who was consumed by black magic.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following day Freya, Davina and Bonnie arrived at the school. Everything went faster than expected, but everyone knew how serious the situation was. The witches, Alaric, Caroline, Hope, Lizzie and Jade were meeting in Alarics office. </p>
<p>The girls were sitting on the couch together, watching as the others were speaking. Freya and Davina were leaning against a bookshelf while Bonnie was at the window. The two headmasters were sitting against the desk.</p>
<p>“What do we need about the situation?” Bonnie asked Caroline.</p>
<p>Nothing much actually, but Caroline couldn’t tell them. “Josie has consumed very much black magic. It was all sealed in a sand clock but while Josie along with some others were in the prison world you created Bonnie she broke the sand clock.” </p>
<p>Bonnie was shocked to hear that her niece was in the prison world she had created for Kai over 15 years ago. “What were they doing in the prison world?” </p>
<p>“Dr. Saltzmann used to for students who didn’t behave.” Jade said plainly. She didn’t mean it in a bad way. The vampire was only telling the truth. It may seemed different but there was no way describing it in a nice way.</p>
<p>Alaric groaned and let his head down. Now he didn’t wanna know what Bonnie was about to say next. She would probably freak out and he was right, kind of.</p>
<p>The Bennett witch looked at her dear friend and former teacher. “You did what? You know what, no, I will deal with that later. We have other priorities right now.” the witch was balling her hands into fists a few times to calm down a little.</p>
<p>This was a friendly reminder to NEVER give her blood away again. Not even to friends because as it seemed people did bad things with it. Even if these people were her friends, but as she already said she didn’t want to think too much about it now because Josie was their number one priority. “Okay whatever, Caroline go on.”</p>
<p>Caroline looked at Ric for a moment before looking back at the witches. “Moving on, Josie broke the sand clock in order to get out of the prison world, which worked. When she came back she was normal again and it seemed like the black magic she used to create the portal was all used.” </p>
<p>The blonde vampire did a little pause for everyone who heard the story to the first time. She gave them a little time to adjust before continuing. “However Josie wasn’t feeling well last night and turns out she still had black magic inside her which had now taken over her.” </p>
<p>Caroline finished her little summary of the events from the last few weeks. She was so concerned about her daughter. Her best friend could tell. Bonnie looked at Caroline and could tell that she was barely holding it together.</p>
<p>But the blonde vampire had to keep it together. Not for herself, but for Lizzie, for Hope and for Jade who already cried enough the last couple of hours. </p>
<p>“Wow, that’s a lot.” Bonnie said a little more sarcastic than intended. Maybe it would be a little harder to find a solution than the Bennett witch thought it was. </p>
<p>The whole room fell silent. Only the vampires could still hear the heartbeats. Bonnie, Davina and Freya were already thinking about ways to free Josie of the black magic. There were countless spells but they had to find the right one. While the rest was just thinking about how worried they were because they were afraid they could loose Josie for good. Caroline never saw Josie like this and it scared the hell out of her. Her daughter was this sweet and caring person, the witch she met earlier wasn’t her daughter. She was a selfish and dark person who tried to take over her daughter.</p>
<p>Caroline let out a long sign. “So, any suggestions?” </p>
<p>The vampire looked at the witches. But none was responding. If these three witches couldn’t help then no one could. Freya, Davina and Bonnie were the strongest witches the blonde knew and they were her last hope of getting her daughter back.</p>
<p>“What about a spell to trick her into thinking she was still in control? Something like a manipulation spell? We could sure that to create some kind of dream world where the black magic inside Josie thinks it’s still in control. It works a little like hypnosis.” Bonnie suggested. She remembered once doing a spell. But back then it wasn’t used against black magic.</p>
<p>The other witches thought about it but Davina quickly debunked the other witches idea. “But we wouldn’t do anything in the end. Worse case the black magic finds out it was trapped in a spell and just breaks free again.” </p>
<p>Freya and Bonnie nodded. The younger witch was right. It was only be temporarily which wasn’t the goal. Who knows if the black magic inside Josie would freak out and start killing people after that. So the witches were back at squire one.</p>
<p>Hope had an idea. “Why don’t we just focus the black magic and split it up as we did with the hollow?” </p>
<p>Freya and Davina looked rather annoyed at their niece. “And how well did that work out?” Freya asked.</p>
<p>Davina backed her up. “Spoiler alert, it didn’t work.” </p>
<p>The tribrid lowered her head. They were right, it would only be temporarily again and in the end they would have to start again. The most it could do was buy them some time. Hope was scratching her head thinking about other ways or spells.</p>
<p>“A binding spell?” Freya threw that question in the room. </p>
<p>“That could work.” Davina commented.</p>
<p>The two started talking about how they could bind the black magic on an object or something and then just destroy it and with that the magic within it. </p>
<p>“Wasn’t this kinda how the whole thing started? Josie kept putting the black magic into the sand clock until it shattered.” Lizzie was finally going something other then just listening. After all the was a witch as well. Maybe not as powerful as the other three,  but she could be of use as well.</p>
<p>“Lizzie’s right.” Bonnie finally said something. “But, we could use a sealing spell.” </p>
<p>“Isn’t this the same? Binding and sealing?” Jade asked very confused.</p>
<p>All witches in the room practically screamed at her for that question. Caroline was glad she didn’t ask because she was about to do the same thing. </p>
<p>“A binding spell is most of the time only temporarily. You can imagine it as being onto something, a person, a vessel. But as soon as this person dies or the vessel breaks it’s free again.” the Bennett witch explained the first part.</p>
<p>Davina went on, helping the other witch. “And a sealing spell is making it permanent, more like instead of putting something in the vessel we combine it with the material the vessel was made. If the vessel breaks it shouldn’t get out again.” </p>
<p>Jade, Caroline and Alaric nodded. They were not as confused as they were only minutes ago. Still not really sure if they actually got it, but all three were glad not to be a witch right now. Jade thought she was way to stupid to be a witch anyway. </p>
<p>“So, can we just seal the black magic away?” Alaric asked carefully, he didn’t want to say something wrong and be yelled at like Jade just a few minutes ago. </p>
<p>The headmaster looked between the three witches, waiting for an answer but they were quiet again. All three were trying to remember spells they did in the past which could work now.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy, though. We’re talking about black magic, a lot of it.” Freya hated to be the deal breaker in this situation but she was just being logical and realistic. If Freya Mikaelson was even doubting it would work then it was probably a dead end.</p>
<p>Alaric was feeling so helpless. How was he supposed to be a good headmaster if he couldn’t save his own daughter? He was ran his hands over his face. There must be a way of getting his daughter back. They survived so much, went through hell and back and now he was defeated by some black magic he couldn’t get out of his daughter? </p>
<p>“But we could still do a sealing spell.” Davina was talking again. </p>
<p>Freya and Bonnie looked at her. “We probably won’t be possible to get the black magic out of her. We’re not siphon witches.” the Bennett witch said.</p>
<p>Lizzie looked up, this could be her chance of helping get her sister back.</p>
<p>“I can get magic out of things and even people.” Freya said. It had it’s benefits to be one of the original witches and a first born Mikaelson. “But with the amount we’re trying to get out of Josie we would need to be siphon witches.” </p>
<p>Davina and Bonnie nodded agreeing in what Freya was saying.</p>
<p>Lizzie was still excited. She looked between the three witches who weren’t even paying attention to her. “Guys!” the blonde was a little louder.</p>
<p>Then it finally hit Bonnie. “Lizzie! You’re a siphon witch.” she walked over to her niece and hugged her. </p>
<p>“Thank you for noticing. Maybe I could help you with the black magic?” the blonde looked at the other two witches. Bonnie was convinced already, but the Freya and Davina would be harder stones to bite. </p>
<p>Freya nodded as she listened to Lizzie. Does that mean she agreed or approved to the young siphon witches plan? “It could work, but.” there it was again. Freya and her buts. Lizzie hated it. She didn’t want to hear what they couldn’t do she wanted to know what they could do to save her sister.</p>
<p>“What?” Lizzie tried not to sound as annoyed as she was. Last thing she needed was a Mikaelson not liking her.</p>
<p>“With the amount of black magic inside Josie we would at least need two siphon witches. The black magic would be too much for you, Lizzie.” Freya explained.</p>
<p>But Lizzie didn’t understand. Josie was doing the same thing right now and it wasn’t too much for her. “But Josie is doing the same right now.” </p>
<p>Freya nodded. “Yes and you see how well Josie handles so much black magic.” once again Lizzies hopes were crushed.</p>
<p>Here goes the only almost decent plan they had to save Josie. Besides Lizzie the only other siphon witch they knew was Josie and they couldn’t go ask her since she was the problem.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door opened. “I heard you needed a siphon witch. I’m guessing heretic is working as well?” they looked at the person who just entered the room.</p>
<p>Caroline couldn’t believe she actually came. “Valerie you came.” the blonde jumped up and hugged her. “I can’t tell you how thankful I am that you came.” </p>
<p>“When I got your message I didn’t need to think twice.” the heretic let go of Caroline and looked around the room. Aside from Bonnie and Alaric she didn’t know the others. Valerie remembered the twins Alaric and Caroline had but it was too long ago for them to remember. But that wouldn’t stop her from helping out an old friend.</p>
<p>“You’re a heretic?” Freya was very interested. It had been centuries since she last saw one. She thought they would not exist anymore since siphon witches were so rare anyway, let a long a siphon witch becoming a vampire. </p>
<p>“This is Valerie and yes she is a heretic. Valerie this is Freya Mikaelson.” Caroline introduced her old friend. The blonde moved on. “This is Davina and their niece Hope Mikaelson.” </p>
<p>Valerie was as usual very nice to everyone. She heard a lot from the Mikaelson family, the original vampire family. But none of them were vampires which was very weird. She looked at Davina who she assumed wasn’t a Mikaselson by blood. But with Freya she could sense that she was different. The same goes with Hope. Hope was a very special being. Valerie could sense if someone was supernatural origin. </p>
<p>“This is Jade, Josies girlfriend.” Valerie smiled at the vampire. </p>
<p>The last person who Caroline wanted to introduce was her daughter. “And this is Lizzie, my daughter. You probably remember her.” </p>
<p>Valerie nodded. She was very please to meet Lizzie after so many years. Also Valerie was curious to find out how strong the got over the years. The heretic remembered that the twins were very strong even as little kids. If that was Caroline was saying about Josie was true then she probably had the most powerful siphon witches as daughters. </p>
<p>“Mom why did you never tell me you knew a siphon witch, vampire, whatever?” Lizzie was actually very excited to meet Valerie. She didn’t know her but the blonde siphon never met anymore but her sister who were siphon witches. This was something very special for her. Lizzie didn’t even knew that they were from the same coven. But that was a story for another day.</p>
<p>“We will have plenty of time to catch up later. I think we should focus on our plan. So I heard something about sealing spell?” Valerie looked at the other witches. She really didn’t spy on them but she couldn’t turn off her vampire hearing. That’s why on her way in she already head some of the plan.</p>
<p>“Now that we have two siphon witches this plan could actually work. But I suggest that we get more witches. A spell like this, with the amount of black magic is dangerous.” Freya started talking. The original witch already had a plan formed in her mind.</p>
<p>Davina noticed and asked. “Tell us your plan.” </p>
<p>The original witch nodded. “I suggest we seal the dark magic in a vessel, something that we can destroy easy or in this case shatter in thousand pieces. While you two.” Freya looked at Lizzie and Val. “siphon the magic out of Josie the rest of us will need to hold a barrier spell around Josie just in case she wants to break out of even worse, the black magic tried to break our.” </p>
<p>So far so good, everyone followed the plan.</p>
<p>“Oh and Bennett, I’ve got a special task for you.” Freya grinned.</p>
<p>Bonnie was interested. “I’m listening.” </p>
<p>“I need you to create a prison world or something similar. Just to be on the safe side I’d like to send the black magic as far away as possible. Do you think you can handle that?” the original witch was trying to mess a little with Bonnie.</p>
<p>“I stopped hellfire all by myself and my ancestors. Creating a little prison world will be cake.” Bonnie was laughing. She wasn’t even lying. Over the last few years her magic got stronger and stronger. She practiced a lot and her skills were better than never before. </p>
<p>Now the only question was how to get Josie where they wanted her to be? Dark Josie wasn’t an idiot, she knew that they were probably trying to catch her somehow. They needed to lower her guard but there was no way. But that was enough for one day. Since they needed more witches for the barrier spell and Bonnie needing some time for the new prison world they had to move everything back a little. In the mean time Jade wanted to come up with something to make Dark Josie lower her guards. Everyone was somehow involved with the new plan, only Jade wasn’t. Even Hope was going to help with the spell, but Jade was only a useless vampire in this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay guys what do you think? I wanted to bring back as many strong witches as possible. What shall we do next? I was thinking that Jade could be the one who helped the witches trap Josie. Also I thought about Josie forcing Jade to drink blood or something you know? I've got so many ideas but don't know what I should use and what not. Hope you can help me out with this.  &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Going Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I can't believe I actually posted another chapter this fast. </p>
<p>Btw I wanted to share my tumblr URL with you. If anyone wants to talk over there is very very welcome to write me! Also if you have questions or any suggestions on other storys you can always write me over on tumblr.</p>
<p>isaia-baka.tumblr.com  </p>
<p>Hope you like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the witches were planing their move against Dark Josie, Jade was in her room figuring out how she could be of use in their whole plan. The plan was solid once they trapped Josie, but they still had no idea how they were going to do that.</p>
<p>Dark Josie wasn’t stupid. She wouldn’t just walk into a witch party or something. Everyone knew that as well. That’s why the whole plan was moved back. Until they found a safe way to trap Josie the plan was worthless. </p>
<p>Jade was alone in her room. Wendy was at a meeting with all the other witches in school. In order for the plan to stop Dark Josie to work they needed every witch they could get. A spell like they wanted to perform had never been done before. The amount of black magic they wanted to hold in one place without it getting into anymore was very much.</p>
<p>Jade thought about approaching Dark Josie, talk to her and maybe keep her in one place long enough for the witches to strike. But Jade was afraid she wouldn’t be able to go through with it. That she wasn’t strong enough to talk to her. She feared that she would break out in tears like the last time she talked to Josie. </p>
<p>As Jade was in her thought, she got an unwanted visitor. Her door was slammed open with  magic and Dark Josie entered the room.</p>
<p>Jade quickly got up from her bed and looked at the witch.</p>
<p>“There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Dark Josie said very pleased. </p>
<p>She was bored and since she didn’t have much to do she tried to find people who could entertain her a little. Jade was the perfect fit for what Dark Josie wanted. She even thought about teaming up with her, this way she wouldn’t be alone and bored all the time.</p>
<p>Jade knew she couldn’t trust her, she just kept quiet and was slowing backing up. </p>
<p>Dark Josie smiled devilish at her girlfriend. “You know, I was getting a little bored. I figured we could play a little or maybe fool around?” </p>
<p>Jade wasn’t having any of it. “I’ll pass.” </p>
<p>This was not the answer Dark Josie wanted to hear. But the witch was sure she would have it her way. She only played by her own rules and her plan was to have fun.</p>
<p>“How about this?” the witch titled her head and cut herself in the neck with a little magic. The blood started tripping.</p>
<p>Jades eyes shot wide open. She couldn’t help but look at the blood. Slowly the veins under her eyes were showing and the color changed as well. Her vampire side wanted to act on it and jump on Josie, but Jade was fighting it.</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to taste me?” the witch was walking towards Jade. She knew Jade was a ripper and couldn’t control herself. It was only a matter of time until she got what she wanted.</p>
<p>The vampire kept walking backwards, fighting the urge to give in. It was almost driving her insane. The smell of blood was everywhere now. But Jade still managed to contain control over her body. The question was how long would she be able to do it?</p>
<p>“Come on. I know you want it. You said it yourself in the prison world, remember?” Dark Josie came closer. </p>
<p>A part of Jade wanted to give in, the ripper inside her told her to go for it. Dark Josie was offering anyway. But she was fighting, she was stronger that this. At least that was what she was telling herself. Jade knew it was wrong if she let her bloodlust get the better of her. So she closed her eyes and turned her head away. The vampire was now backed up against the wall, that was not good. She couldn’t get further away and now the smell was only getting stronger.</p>
<p>“But then again you didn’t have your humanity on. Maybe we should turn it off again.  You were way more fun without it.” the witch was now only a few feet away from Josie. </p>
<p>Dark Josie held her hands up to touch Jades and force her to turn her humanity off again. She was able to turn it on so it was probably going to be that easy to turn it off again. Josie thought this way she would get a companion and wouldn’t die or boredom.</p>
<p>Jade was struggling to keep strong. Dark Josie was now so close that the only think Jade could smell was blood. She stopped breathing, hoping this would help her fight the urge. The smell was almost making it unreliable to even move.  </p>
<p>Suddenly Dark Josie backed up and started screaming as if she was in pain. Jade opened her eyes and looked at her. Josie was touching her head, she must be having a headache or something. “Get out of my head.” the witch was screaming to herself. Her eyes was closed as the witch was screaming over and over again.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes again they met with Jades. “Jade run! I can’t control it much longer!” </p>
<p>The vampire realized it was actually Josie speaking. She somehow managed to get control over her body again, but she was seemingly struggling to hold it this way. It was only a matter of seconds until the black magic was going to gain control again.</p>
<p>“Keep fighting Josie. We will get you back, I promise.” without saying more Jade ran off in vamp speed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade ran to Alarics office. The headmaster was were with Caroline, the two were talking but Jade didn’t care.</p>
<p>“I just got a visit from Josie.” the vampire spoke.</p>
<p>Both parents dropped their conversation and turned to the vampire. “What did she want?” Caroline asked.</p>
<p>Jade was still recovering from the encounter but she was able to control herself better. “She told me she wanted to play with me. First she tried making me drink her blood, when she saw that it wasn’t working she tried turning my humanity off.” </p>
<p>Both Alaric and Caroline listened in shock. Alaric knew Jade without her humanity, this was a problem he didn’t want to face. Especially not with Josie also being on the loose. This would be a disaster.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how, but Josie somehow managed to get control over her body again for a moment. Before she could touch me she started screaming and then Josie talked to me. The real Josie, our Josie. She told me to get away and that she couldn’t control it any longer.” Jade finished the story and waited for one of the adults to say something.</p>
<p>Alaric was speechless. He ran his hand though his hair, trying to take in everything the young vampire just told her. Caroline was pretty much doing the same. One thing was for sure, they needed to get to Josie soon. How long was their daughter going to last against the black magic? What if it could consume her forever? </p>
<p>“I think I got a plan.” Jade spoke again.</p>
<p>“We’re listening.” Ric said and watched his student.</p>
<p>“If Josie wants me we can give her that.” the vampire started. </p>
<p>But neither Alaric nor Caroline knew what the girl was talking about. Was she really suggesting to give Dark Josie what she wanted? </p>
<p>“I don’t think that would be helping at all.” Ric said concerned. </p>
<p>But Jade was sure her plan could work. “Hear me out. We give Josie what she wants and maybe I can make her go where we want her to. I could get her out of school, somewhere safe and the witches could follow us and do the spell.” </p>
<p>Alaric still wasn’t convinced the plan would work, but Caroline on the other side seemed to get behind the idea of the other vampires plan.</p>
<p>“What if she tries to turn you humanity off again?” the headmaster wouldn’t risk another student getting hurt.</p>
<p>Jade thought about this part as well. “As long as I play along she won’t. She said it herself earlier. She only wanted to turn my humanity off again because I was no fun. So, if I just keep doing what she wants we won’t have a problem.” </p>
<p>“I could work, but it’s dangerous. Are you sure you want to do this?” Alaric was still not a fan of the vampires plan. There were so many things that could go wrong with it. But he knew his other options weren’t there. Jades plan was probably the only one they had. </p>
<p>Jade nodded. “I will do anything to get Josie back.” </p>
<p>Both Alaric and Caroline had to admit that the vampire really loved their daughter. As much as both weren’t too supportive of their relationship they couldn’t be happier now that their daughter had someone like Jade fight for her. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Alaric nodded. “I’m not a fan of this plan, but I don’t believe we have another choice. We will have to talk about this with the others first, though.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day they held another meeting. As Alaric said before he wouldn’t go through with Jades plan before talking to the rest about it. So Bonnie, Freya, Davina along with Hope and Lizzie joined  Alaric, Caroline and Jade who where already in his office. </p>
<p>“As Dr. Saltzman already told you guys I met Josie today.” Jade looked around the room. Everyone was waiting for her to go on. “She came to my room. First she tried forcing me to drink some of her blood and later she tried turning my humanity off. She told me she was bored and that she wanted to have some fun.” </p>
<p>Lizzie was in a loss of words. She didn’t know her sister like this. Her sister wasn’t a monster, but the black magic was making her into one. “How did you escape?” </p>
<p>Jade looked at the twin. “Josie fought the black magic and was able to control her body for a moment.” </p>
<p>“So you were able to get her out?” Freya started speaking. “It seems Josie was too afraid that she was going to hurt you. It triggered something in her.” </p>
<p>Jade nodded. Freya was getting what the vampire was trying to say. “That’s why I came up with a plan. If I give Josie what she wanted I might be able to make her get away with me.” </p>
<p>No one said anything. Jade was hoping that the rest was just thinking about her plan and would just go with it. There was nothing else they came up with until now. Her plan sure wasn’t the best but it was at least something.</p>
<p>“What if she tries to turn your humanity off again?” Hope asked concerned. </p>
<p>Jade shrugged, actually she didn’t have a plan in case that happens. She just hoped that Josie would be able to fight it again. But Jade didn’t think she would need to worry about it. “I don’t think she will do it. She wanted me to play with her as she called it. I hoped as long as I did what she asked me to do I wouldn’t have to worry about it.” </p>
<p>“But it’s risky and it could go wrong. What if she still tries to turn off your humanity?” Lizzie was now speaking. She didn’t encounter Jade without her humanity but from what she heard it wasn’t good. Was it really worth the risk of having two problems at the same time? </p>
<p>“Do we have another plan?” Jade looked around once more. No one answered her question. The vampire was getting a little upset. “That’s what I thought. I know it’s risky, I know she might try to turn my humanity off, maybe she will even do it. But do we really have another choice?” </p>
<p>The discussion went on. Everyone had to say something about it. Nothing good, everyone tried talking Jade out of it. And Jade was slowly but surely got angrier while she had to listen to them. Sure they were older and had more experience with literally everything. But they were loosing time as they spoke. The vampire had enough of it, she didn’t want to hear anything.</p>
<p>“I’ve made my decision. I don’t really care about myself. As long as we get Josie back I’m ready to do everything.” Jade finally spoke again.</p>
<p>Now she had everyone’s attention again. Alaric and Caroline didn’t say anything about Jade going through with it. They already more or less gave her their blessing. </p>
<p>“You guys will have to keep an eye on us. If she turns my humanity off I will try and fight it for as long as I can. At least you should be able to gather the other witches in that time period. After we get Josie back you guys can figure out what you’re gonna do with me. Worst case Josie can just take off her ring and I won’t be a problem anymore.” </p>
<p>Everyone but Hope was now confused. “What ring?” Davina asked.</p>
<p>The vampire was about to explain that as well, but Hope stepped in. “Jade gave Josie a ring which I spelled, it’s linked with Jades daylight ring. If Josie takes hers off it will be as if Jade took off hers. Jades daylight ring won’t work anymore if Josie takes hers off.” </p>
<p>Hope sounded bothered. When she spelled the ring for Jade she always knew that they could use it to kill Jade. They even talked about it, but she still felt like shit for knowing that she could be the reason Jade could die. </p>
<p>“How do we know it works?” Bonnie asked curious. She never saw someone pull out something like Hope did. </p>
<p>“Because she’s my niece.” Freya said very proud. Maybe this wasn’t the perfect moment to be proud or even start this conversation. </p>
<p>“Even if it doesn’t work, I’m sure you will figure out a way to turn my humanity back on. I’m sure I’m not the first vampire who did this.” Jade said even more annoyed. They totally missed the point. </p>
<p>But the young vampire was right. Both Caroline and Alaric had their humanities turned off and their friends managed to turn it back on. They even managed to do that with Stefan and Elena. If turning off Jades humanity was the key of getting Josie, then Jade was willing to go through with it. </p>
<p>“Alaric and I already talked about this earlier. We are going with Jades plan. We just wanted to run it to everyone else before actually doing it.” Caroline confessed. After all she was just a mother who wanted her daughter back. </p>
<p>“Fine. I’m in.” Bonnie finally said. She trusted Caroline enough to back her up with the plan. Soon the rest of the group agreed with the plan as well. Not that they really had a choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade didn’t know how to get in contact with Josie again. She figured if she was alone long enough the witch would show up eventually. It was already nighttime. Jade was at the old mill and planned on spending the night there. The vampire did a fire outside and just waited for Josie to show it. She had a feeling that it would happen.</p>
<p>A good hour later her plan worked out, Dark Josie paid her a visit. “All alone?” the witch came out of nowhere and was not sitting next to Jade. </p>
<p>Jade had to admit, she was a little surprised her plan worked out so well in the end. “I was hoping you’d come.” </p>
<p>Josie raised an eyebrow, but quiet believing the vampire yet. “Is that so?” her eyes was on the vampire. She watched her every move.</p>
<p>The vampire only nodded. She didn’t want to talk too much in case Dark Josie figured out she was lying.</p>
<p>“Earlier you couldn’t get away from me fast enough and now you wanted to see me? I’m finding that hard to believe.” the witch said skeptical.</p>
<p>Jade already thought Dark Josie wouldn’t trust her right away. She was hoping that the theater classes she took back in high school would help her out a little. “Is it thought? Josie I love you. I am willing to literally do anything to be with you.” </p>
<p>“Anything?” Dark Josie asked a little too excited. </p>
<p>The sound of Josies voice was making Jade feel a little uneasy. The witch had something in mind and Jade could already tell it wasn’t good.</p>
<p>“Yes, anything to be with you.” Jade had to keep going. She put on her best act. </p>
<p>“Fine.” the witch was pulling up one of her sleeves. “Prove it.” </p>
<p>She reached out her arm to the vampire. Jade knew what the witch meant, but she was hoping she was wrong about it. </p>
<p>“What do you want me to do?” Jade wasn’t sounding as confident as she did moments ago. </p>
<p>“Don’t my blood. You wouldn’t earlier which was super lame.” Dark Josie wanted to bring out the bad side of Jade. </p>
<p>“You know I’m a ripper, I could kill you.” now Jade wasn’t acting anymore. She was actually concerned that she would kill Josie if she started drinking. The vampire didn’t want to risk that.</p>
<p>The other girl started laughing for a brief moment. “Don’t be sill. I can stop you if I want. I just want to see if you can keep your word and do anything for me. Because I want you to drink my blood right now.” </p>
<p>Jade wasn’t sure she could go though with it. She mentally prepared for anything, but this. She was ready to turn off her humanity if the witch told her to. But drinking her blood was something she couldn’t even think about. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to do it. You can turn off my humanity if you want. But I can’t do this, I can’t drink your blood.” this was sure not an act anymore. </p>
<p>Once again the witch started laughing. “Where would be the fun? When I turn off your humanity you wouldn’t struggle. I want you do to it with your humanity on.” Dark Josie wanted Jade to suffer. She hated that because of the vampire the real Josie got control over her body again. </p>
<p>The one thing the witch wasn’t telling Jade was that she was actually afraid she’d lose control again if she tried turning off the vampires humanity again. She sure wouldn’t attempt to do that again. But that was something the vampire didn’t know. </p>
<p>“Here I will even help you.” Dark Josie used her magic like a knife and cut her wrist. Blood already started tripping again. She reached her arm back to the vampire again. </p>
<p>“Now drink.” the witch demanded.</p>
<p>Jade couldn’t speak. She looked at the blood coming out of Josies wrist. Her heart started beating fast and she was barely able to breath. All she could smell was blood. The veins under her eyes were showing already. She wanted to stay strong, but if she didn’t do that the witch wanted her, she wouldn’t trust her. </p>
<p>“What are you waiting for? Doesn’t it smell delicious?” Josie was having so much fun seeing the vampire struggle. She was sure if couldn’t take long until Jade was going to break. </p>
<p>Jade closed her eye and bit her lower lip. She wanted to fight this, she knew she could fight this. But that wasn’t what the witch wanted her to do. How was she going to live with herself if she did drink Josies blood? </p>
<p>“Do I really have to repeat myself? Now do as I say.” Dark Josie was slightly pissed that the vampire was able to resist it for so long. She didn’t think Jade would be so strong. The witch held her wrist higher.</p>
<p>There was no way around it. Jade had to do what Dark Josie told her to do. If she really wanted the other girl to trust her she needed to do the one thing that would might break her. Jade slowly nodded. She grabbed Josies wrist and brought it up to her mouth. Jade opened her mouth which showed her fangs. Finally she did it, she bite Josie and started drinking her blood.</p>
<p>The witch watched as the vampire was drinking her blood. She had won, she made Jade drink her blood. This was sure going to break her. </p>
<p>It was a struggle for Jade. With every drop she drank her inner lust became more. The fact that Josies blood tasted like heaven wasn’t making it any easier. As Jade was drinking the blood of her lover treas started to roll down her cheeks. Jade felt like a piece of garbage for not resisting any longer and for loving the taste of Josies blood.</p>
<p>“You can stop now.” Dark Josie said.</p>
<p>Jade heard her, but she couldn’t. She wanted to stop, she really did. But this amazing taste was making it unable to do it. The vampire tightened her grip on Josies wrist. She was already fighting herself, trying to gain control over her body and stop before it was too late. Jade tried to remember that even with the black magic this was still her Josie and that she was harming her. And for the first time in her life Jade was able to stop. She slowly let go of the other girl and moved away.</p>
<p>Dark Josie herself was impressed. She didn’t think Jade was able to do that. The witch was ready to knock her out with a spell in order for her to stop. The love Jade was carrying for Josie must be more than even Josie herself knew.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me now?” the vampire sounded very exhausted.</p>
<p>Josie nodded. “For now.” </p>
<p>Jade wiped away the blood on her mouth and the tears as well. She was a horrible person for drinking her girlfriends blood. This will haunt her for the rest of her days for sure. But she couldn’t forget the plan she had. If they didn’t bring Josie back all of this was for nothing.</p>
<p>“I’m tired.” Jade stated. “Could we maybe...cuddle? I did what you wanted me to do and I really miss you.” the vampire held her breath as she waited for an answer.</p>
<p>Dark Josie nodded and got up. “You did what I asked you to and stopped without me interfering. I believe you deserve a little reward for that.” the witch would be lying if she said she wasn’t attacked to the vampire. Even this Dark Josie had the hots for Jade and cuddling with her would actually even something she would enjoy.</p>
<p>Cuddling with Dark Josie was the last thing Jade wanted to do. But she had to keep up her act. If everything goes as planned she wouldn’t have to keep up much longer with this nonsense. Hopefully the witches would get here before Jade had to do more things she didn’t want to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG guys PLEASE tell me I'm not the only one who thinks that Dark!Josie is acting a little like a dominatrix with Jade. I kinda even want to know how it would be like if these two had sex, but before you ask, NO(!) I won't be writing that because my mind is making up some really hardcore stuff I don't feel confident sharing with the internet haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Come Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Work is keeping me too busy. Also I'm not quiet happy with the chapter, but see for yourself.</p>
<p>Love <br/>Izzy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning the witches planned on striking. They met around 6 in the morning to make sure Josie wouldn’t be up and gone before they would get to the old mill. Kaleb and MG were up all night, spying on Jade and Josie. As the sun was slowly rising they got back to the witches and reported that the two were still asleep when they left.</p>
<p>All the witches from school plus the visiting witches met right outside school. Freya had created a very strong cloaking spell for the witches. This way they wanted to make sure Dark Josie wouldn’t sense them halfway to the old mill. Finally it was time for the witches to march. </p>
<p>Earlier they went over the plan with everyone. Freya and Davina would be holding the barrier along with most of the other helping witches. They would need the most magic for that part. If they didn’t use enough magic on the barrier spell Dark Josie would be able to siphon it without even blinking with an eye.</p>
<p>Lizzie and Valerie were pretty much on their own. Since they were the only two people other than Josie who could siphon magic. Their job was not only to siphon the black magic out of Josie but also while siphoning they had to put it in the vessel they prepared for this. </p>
<p>The rest would be helping Bonnie to keep the vessel sealed and also send it to the new prison world the Bennett witch created last night. Hope assigned to team Bonnie, but she could also switch if she was needed somewhere else. The tribrid was mainly with Bonnie because her magic was stronger than most of the students. With Hope helping Bonnie they didn’t need as many witches as the others. </p>
<p>Everyone knew they needed to move fast. Every minute was valuable. The minute Dark Josie noticed them they already needed to be doing the barrier spell. If they did it only seconds too late Josie wouldn’t be trapped and would probably destroy them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jade was already awake. She couldn’t sleep most of the night. Even though she was so close to Josie, but the vampire knew this wasn’t really Josie. Even if it was her body, that was the only thing that was Josie. Her mind, her heart, not even her smell was Josie. And Jade hated that she had to keep up the act and even cuddle with Dark Josie. She almost felt like she was cheating on her Josie.</p>
<p>The vampire was waiting for hours for the witches to arrive. When the others were close enough Freya would lower the cloaking spell for Valerie to communicate with Jade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally the witches were almost at the old mill, they were in the middle of the woods. Freya who was walking bides Valerie told her that she would lower the cloaking spell on her now. Valerie nodded and waited for the witch to act. </p>
<p>“Jade, can you hear me? Is she awake?” Valerie said just loud enough for the vampire to hear her.</p>
<p>When Jade finally head the heretic she felt like a big weight fell off her shoulder. She knew soon everything would be over. “She’s still sleeping. But her heat rate is getting faster. I think she’ll wake up soon. You gotta move.”</p>
<p>Valerie nodded even though she knew the vampire couldn’t see her. She turned to Freya. “She’s still sleeping, but Jade told us to hurry. Josie might wake up soon.” the heretic informed her fellow witch.</p>
<p>Freya nodded. “Let’s go witches, we don’t have much time.” the original witch looked at the others and waved at them. </p>
<p>The witches moved faster. As they got closer to the old mill the tension got bigger, every single witch could feel it. The stakes were high, the three visiting witches did a great job making that cleat to every single one of the young ones. </p>
<p>Freya had to drop the cloaking spell as they finally entered the mill. She needed all her powers for the barrier spell and the cloaking spell was not needed the second the other spell started. </p>
<p>The second Jade heard the door open she jumped up and ran upstairs. She couldn’t be near Josie and watching her possibly be in pain. Even if she knew it wasn’t really Josie, it was still her body was could be in pain. But the vampire wanted to stay close enough when her Josie was going to come back.</p>
<p>The group of witches who were about to perform the barrier spell were quick to move around Josie, trapping her in a circle. But suddenly Dark Josie started to move, reaching her hand out. It seemed like she was about to wake up. The time was ticking now faster than before. At least now there was no need to try and keep quiet anymore.</p>
<p>“Now!” the original witch closed the circle.</p>
<p>The witches started to do the spell that Freya taught them the other night. They kept repeating the words “Apne sa mene”, it was an old barrier spell Freya created a few years ago and now she extended it to work as they needed it to. A visible white barrier appeared around Josie and started to get higher up in the air.</p>
<p>Now Dark Josie finally woke up fully and got up pretty quick. She didn’t know what was going on. The witch looked around as she eventually noticed what was happening around her. “You think your stupid little spell can stop me?” she was still laughing. But that wouldn’t hold very long.</p>
<p>Hope noticed that Josie was up and about to do something to stop the other witches. The tribrid distanced herself from her group and walked towards the barrier. She held her hand up and quickly did a spell. Only a moment later Josie started screaming in pain. Hope hit her hard with that spell. Josie now fell on the ground with her hands on her head, still screaming. </p>
<p>As the barrier was finally up and running as they wanted it to Lizzie and Valerie stepped closer. They held their hands up and started saying the words “Magia tollox de terras. Utera aso. Solvo.” as they siphoned the magic Josies cries became even louder. </p>
<p>Soon enough Josie realized what was happening. She could feel the black magic escaping her body. She fought to get up again. Ignoring the pain Hope caused her. The black magic inside Josie wanted to fight, it didn’t want to leave. But as the black magic became less and less in the young witches body it also had to fight against Josie subconscious. </p>
<p>“Witches get ready!” Bonnie told her group. They quickly put their attention to the Bennett witch who brought out the vessel. She put it next to the siphons and watched as the black magic slowly was transformed in there. </p>
<p>Bonnie now had to create a door to the prison world she made. “Phasmatos vires pandis ostium.” she repeated the spell a few times. She could feel that a lot of her magic was already being used by only opening the prison world. </p>
<p>“I could really use some help!” Bonnie shouted before going back to her spell.</p>
<p>Hope heard the Bennett witch. She wasn’t needed with Josie anymore so she ran over to Bonnie. “What do you want me to do?” </p>
<p>“Repeat after me. Phasmatos vire pandis ostium.” Bonnie said and continued. </p>
<p>The tribrid remembered the words and started repeating them. Soon enough Bonnie could already feel that she was using a lot less of her magic for the spell. That was good, the almost feared that she would’ve been struggling to finish her job.</p>
<p>“You won’t defeat me!” Josie screamed. She was furious. How could they strip her off her power? The black magic liked where it was now. But by every second the other witches were siphoning the magic, it was getting weaker and weaker. </p>
<p>But Dark Josie wouldn’t give up without a fight. “I will burn you all.” the witch warned. She put her hands up. “Igna-” but she suddenly stopped. Once again the witch found herself on the ground, once more screaming. </p>
<p>“How long do you guys need?” Davina shouted at Lizzie and Valerie. </p>
<p>None of the siphoners answered. It coasted them every last bit of power to siphon the magic. Lizzie wondered how her sister was able to siphon so much magic on her own, she was barely able to handle it and Lizzie wasn’t doing it alone. The blonde didn’t want to imagine how her sister felt like doing it. </p>
<p>In the meantime Josie got up again, she looked like she was having a fight and barely could stand up properly. “Keep going!” Lizzie almost stopped when she heard that. Was that her Josie talking? </p>
<p>Even Jade who was on the other floor now ran to the railings and looked down, having the perfect view on Josie. She wasn’t making anything up, was she? That was her Josie, the actual Josie who was just talking. The vampire could feel how her heart started beating faster. </p>
<p>“Josie is that you?” Freya asked. She and Davina were the only ones who weren’t doing a spell that didn’t require talking. The original knew everyone in the room wanted to ask that question so she did it for them.</p>
<p>Everyone watched closely at Josie. “Yes.” she could barely manage to talk. “I can’t control my body yet though.” as she said that she almost broke down again. The black magic inside her was still too much for her to gain full control back. But at least she was able to talk and stop her body from performing any magic.</p>
<p>“Hang in there! They’re gonna save you!” Jade shouted from upstairs. She was at the brink of tears. But they were happy tears. Her Josie was back, still not fully, but on the way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the minutes went Lizzie and Valerie finally were able to fully siphon the black magic out of Josie. The vessel was now filled with all the black magic that was inside Josie, every last bit of it. </p>
<p>“Hope keep going. I need to seal the vessel.” Bonnie commanded Hope. </p>
<p>The tribrid nodded and went on with the spell to keep the portal open. She had to admit, without Bonnie it was harder but she could manage. She knew it wouldn’t be long. </p>
<p>“Now you repeat after me.” now it was time for Bonnies witches to do their part. “Phasmatos veras nos ex malom. Terra mora vantis quo incandis per vasa quo errum signos“ this was a strong Bennett family spell. The strongest kind of magic Bonnie ever performed. But at the same time it was rather dangerous doing this spell with only one Bennett witch. </p>
<p>Still with the help of all the other witches she got, it was manageable for the strong witch. She repeated the spell a few times until finally looking back at Hope. “Stop doing the spell. I will have just enough time to throw the vessel inside.” </p>
<p>With that being said Hope stopped doing the spell and stepped a few steps. Now Bonnie used some more of her magic and threw the vessel into the portal. Within seconds it closed behind it. </p>
<p>It was done.</p>
<p>The black magic was out of Josie, the vessel was in the prison world and the portal was closed for good. Bonnie put a little twist on the new prison world. This time you didn’t need Bennett blood to open it again, you needed Bonnie herself doing it. This way no one would ever even have the chance of getting their hands on the vessel.</p>
<p>“Josie!” Jade jumped off the railing and landed next to Josie who suddenly felt weak and fainted. </p>
<p>Moments later Freya, Davina and the other witches dropped the barrier. Everyone could finally breathe a sigh of relief. They did it, they actually did it. The students were probably exhausted from the amount of magic they used for this challenge. </p>
<p>“We did it.” Bonnie said very much relieved. She looked at the young witches around her and smiled confident. This was the wildest thing she did for years. Nothing like this happened in 10 years. She almost missed it. </p>
<p>Lizzie who finally saw her sister ran up to her along with Hope. They were worried that Josie wasn’t well. Just minutes ago she was standing and talking and now she was unconscious. Lizzie was afraid they siphoned too much magic.</p>
<p>“Why isn’t she awake?” Hopes voice was shaking. </p>
<p>Jade who still had her in her arms wasn’t as afraid as the others. After all the witches heart was beating normal, but she didn’t want to assume anything without knowing it for sure.</p>
<p>“She’s probably drained as we are.” Freya walked closer to the girls and put an arm on Hopes shoulder. “She was fighting just as much as we were. Josie’s fine. Ask your vampire.” the original was pointing at Jade.</p>
<p>The young vampire looked up at the original and nodded. “Her heartbeat is just fine.” her gaze went to Lizzie and Hope. </p>
<p>“She will be fine after a good round of sleep.” Valerie walked closer. “You all did great, especially you.” the heretic was talking to Lizzie. </p>
<p>The blonde looked up and smiled at Valerie. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Now how about we all go back to school. I’m sure your parents are dying to know what happened. And I think you fellow schoolmates need some time to rest as well.” Bonnie said with a satisfied smile on her face.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in school Jade carried Josie back to her room. The carefully laid her girlfriend on her back and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. With one last look she turned around and walked to the door.</p>
<p>“You can stay if you want.” Lizzie who was already sitting on her bed offered. The blonde that Jade worried as much as her and her parents about Josie. The vampire sure would want to be there when Josie woke up later.</p>
<p>But to Lizzie surprise Jade declined. “Thank you for your offer. But I’m sure your family would appreciate the space. I don’t want to hover around Josie while you want to spend time with her.” that was very thoughtful of the vampire. “Besides, Joz will come find me anyway.” </p>
<p>Lizzie nodded. She understood it and actually really appreciated that Jade was giving them some space. In fact she was thankful to get a little time with her sister with everything that happened the last few days.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll see you around than.” Lizzie smiled at the vampire before making herself comfortable on her bed. Lizzie also needed some sleep and was more than happy to get some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later Alaric and Caroline didn’t want to wait any longer. Bonnie and Freya told them to give the girls some rest. But they wanted to see their daughter and see with their own eyes was she was back. The parents knocked on the door before entering the room. They found a fully awake Josie on the bed.</p>
<p>Caroline couldn’t hold herself back. She ran to her daughter and hugged her close. “I’m so glad you’re back.” the vampire told her daughter and gave her countless kisses on the head.</p>
<p>“Me too, mom. I missed you.” Josie was relieved that she could finally hug her mother again. She went though hell and back the last two days. Finally she got a break and everything was going back to normal. </p>
<p>Since Caroline wasn’t letting go of Josie Alaric sat on the other side of the bed and hugged both Josie and Caroline. “Oh sweetie, I’m glad to have you back.” he stroked Josies head as she tightened the hug. </p>
<p>“A family hug without me?” Lizzie slammed on the bed. Her mother opening her arms and taking in as well.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I put you though this.” Josie finally said, with a shaky voice. </p>
<p>“No, no. You’re not responsible for this, sweetie. We’re just glad you’re back with us now.” Alaric told his daughter, almost crying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before sending the students to bed Alaric arranged a little meeting. All the students were in the grand hall, waiting for their headmaster to make a speech.</p>
<p>“I am speechless. Because I’m so impressed of what our witches were able to do today.” the looked though the crowd. “What you did today was no something easy. Some of you helped an original witch do to a strong barrier spell, that kept a very big amount of black magic in place. Others helped an equally strong Bennett witch to seal it in a vessel and even send it to a prison world.” </p>
<p>Alaric was beyond proud that his students were able to pull that. “We’re a big family and today you showed me that having faith in your family was the right thing to do. I’m beyond proud to have each and everyone in my family. Thank you guys, that’s all. I hope you’re having a good night.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was already night. Josie still didn’t see Jade every since she was back. Lizzie already told her, that the vampire wanted to give them some space. But that was enough space for Josie. She just wanted to see her girlfriend and talk to her. Josie remembered what happened the other night at the old mill. She needed to talk to Jade and see if she was okay. But also she missed her and wanted to be close to Jade. </p>
<p>Josie sneaked out of her room and want to Jades room. She knocked on the door, but sadly Jade didn’t open it. It was Wendy. “Hey Wendy. Is Jade here?” </p>
<p>Wendy shook her head. “No, I haven’t seen since we got back. She wasn’t at the meeting earlier.” </p>
<p>Josie nodded. “Okay. Sorry to wake you up.” the witch apologized and left.</p>
<p>Josie wondered if Jade was at the old mill, but she didn’t really think Jade would want to go back there just yet. But where could the vampire go if she wasn’t at the mill? The witch could only think of one other place where her girlfriend could’ve gone. The docks. </p>
<p>As fast as Josie could she made her way to out of the school. She directly went to the docks, without looking at the old mill first. And she was right to do it. As Josie walked up to the docks, she saw her girlfriend sitting here on the edge. The witch opened her mouth to say something, but Jade already got up. Damn those vampires and their powers.</p>
<p>“Joz.” Jade said relieved as she walked up to Josie. </p>
<p>The girls met halfway and hugged each other tightly. Only moments later their lips finally locked for the first time in days. Both there on the brink of tears.</p>
<p>“I missed you.” Josie said between the kisses. Josie couldn’t quiet explain how she felt right now. It was as if join never existed before she held her girlfriend and now suddenly the world around her made sense. It made sense now that she had her true love by her side again. Josie was never going to let go of Jade again. </p>
<p>All the time Josie was held down by the black magic inside her, the only thing she could think of was Jade. The vampire was the only thing keeping her sane while she was unable to do something. Every time Josie feared she would lose herself completely the thought of Jade kept her strong. This was the reason Josie fought and was able to even survive. </p>
<p>Jade wanted so say the same, but she was too busy kissing her girlfriend. Whatever happened between Dark Josie and Jade didn’t matter right now. The vampire was just so happy to have her girlfriend back, the real her. As the two were kissing Jade picked Josie up. The witch was quick to wrap her legs around her girlfriends waist. </p>
<p>Josie stopped kissing the vampire and took her head between her hands. “I love you so much.” Josie escaped a few tears as she was looking at her girlfriend. </p>
<p>“Ow don’t cry, baby. I love you too.” Jade giggled as she felt herself cry. </p>
<p>Both laughed at each other for being so sentimental about this. </p>
<p>Jade walked closer to the edge of the docks and finally let Josie down again. The two sat down and looked into the darkness as Josie moved closer to be in Jades arms. </p>
<p>“You know we have to talk about what happened.” Josie started. She remembered everything that happened even when she wasn’t in control of her body. Which is why she knew that it bothered Jade. What Josie did was horrible, even though she knew it wasn’t really her. She felt bad for not being able to stop it.</p>
<p>Jade nodded, she stroked Josies hand. “We will. But not tonight. I’m glad to have to back and I really need a night with my girlfriend.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what did you guys think? </p>
<p>Also I need you guys now more than ever, my bain feelings like it's drained. I need more ideas because as of now, with my work and life I'm not coming up with anything. </p>
<p>Love y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>